What Started As A Long Night
by leeseelee
Summary: Ava meets Joe. Joe likes Ava. Billy notices Ava. What will become of this? READ IT! You know you wanna!
1. Chapter 1

It was 9:30pm, Ava trudged down the slushie side walk with her rolling hamper being pulled behind her. It was heavy and she was winded trying to get to the 24 hr corner laundrymat. She quickly crossed the street and struggled to pull the hamper up onto the curb. A car wizzed by and splashed and covered her with water, ice, and salt.

Fuck she hated the winter! She put her body weight into her final attempt to lift her hamper and it hopped up onto the side walk. Ava heard a snicker from behind her and turned her head. A guy was sitting on the ledge of the laundrymat window having a smoke. He had messy red hair, facial hair, and a smirk which read that he thought watching her struggle was hilarious.

_Typical fuckin guys these days_ Ava thought to herself. _So much for chivalry!_ Ava stood up straight and walked towards the door to the laundrymat with her hamper in tow.

"Thanks for the help asshole" she muttered under her breath as she opened the door. The guy on the ledge shot her a look letting her know he heard her but Ava didn't care and continued into the establishment.

This wasn't exactly how she expected to spend her Thursday night but she had no clean clothes left and her washer broke 2 months ago. Sure, she could have continued to wash her clothes by hand like she had been doing but she had a little extra money and thought she would treat herself. But with the amount of trouble it was to navigate her way to the laundrymat and lug her laundry there she was starting to think she should have stayed at home and spent the night in the bathroom with her clothes in the tub.

She took out her ziplock bag of change and placed $1.50 in each of the only two empty washers left. They were situated by the window in the corner and luckily there was a large bench unoccupied next to them. She dropped her tote purse on the bench and pulled her hamper infront of the washers.

Ava looked around her. Not exactly the most fancy place around but it was the cheapest place she found for laundry. Oh, how she wished she could be one of those people who called up a service and have her laundry picked up, washed, dryed, folded and returned to her.

_Yeah! _Ava huffed as she thought _like that's ever going to happen. You are standing in one of the shittiest ends of town (which isn't that far from your apt) soaking wet, doing your laundry. _Ava shook her head_ Let's keep it real Ava._

Ava began to load her half of her laundry into the two available washers. Hopefully another set of washers would become available soon. If not, it was going to be a long night.

The bell attached to the door rang and Ava turned to look at the door. The smoking dick head from outside walked in. She turn her focus back to her laundry and ignored him. He walked over to the dryers across from the washing machines she selected and sat down on the bench where she put her stuff. _This definitely is going to be a long night! _

Ava pulled off her soaking wet jacket and the sweater she had on underneath her jacket and threw them in the second washing machine. She closed the doors of the washers and pushed the handle to insert the change on the first washer. The second, however, was giving her a hard time. Ava sighed. This is not what she needed right now. Ava began to fight with the handle and cuss under her breath when she felt an arm move hers from the handle and push it in for her.

_Well, maybe chivalry isn't dead_ she thought as she turned with a smile to thank the man who helped her. To her surprise it was the same dick head who laughed at her struggling outside. Ava's smile dropped, not because it was him that helped her, but because his arm was still leaning on her washing machine and he was taking a nice, long, hard look down the front of her tank top.

"Can I help you?" Ava asked, giving the guy a nudge back to get some space.

"Easy" the guy said with his hands in the air. "Is that what I get for helping you?"

Ava sighed, "Thank you for helping me and stop trying to look down my shirt!"

"It's not my fault your canyon was in my view point, shorty" The guy grinned

"My canyon? Shorty? Who in the fuck do you think you are?" Ava stated, so not impressed, poking her finger in his chest.

"I'm Joe Darley. Nice to meet ya, Shorty" He grinned rubbing his chest where she poked him. "And if you don't want me looking there you shouldn't have it out in the open."

"Listen! I didn't plan to be standing here in this dirty laundrymat at 9:30 at night in my camisole but its winter and I had a hard time getting here as you already know by watching me get drenched by that car outside. I didn't see you helping me then!" Ava let out a frustrated sigh, placing her hands ontop of her head and and lifted her eyes to look at the ceiling. She was trying to calm herself and choke back tears that were beginning to form. "This evening has been the worst night of my life!" She stated. She was upset and couldn't handle anymore shit tonight.

Joe stood there confused and stopped grinning. "Hey, look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you like this. I'm sorry" he said backing away from her and sitting down on the bench not knowing what else to say. Consoling females wasn't exactly something he was used to doing or had practice at.

Ava appreciated that he backed away but ignored him and continued sorting through her clothing to determine how many more loads she had left. One. One load. _Lets hope another washer becomes free soon_.

Ava moved towards the bench where her tote was sitting which just so happened to be the bench Joe was sitting at but luckily it was a large bench and he was at the opposite end. She pulled out a notebook and examined it.

"Just GREAT!" Ava spoke to herself.

Half of her agenda was soaked and the pen writing throughout the pages was smeared. There goes her schedule. She threw the agenda in the black garbage bag sat on the bench. _Trashed my agenda, what's next?_ She reached into her tote and pulled out a paperback novel that was hiding behind her agenda notebook. Luckily, the notebook sheilded it from the winter weather that had attacked her earlier. At this point she more than likely would have accepted her novel being soaked better than her notebook but it is what it is and at least she had something to read to pass the time.

Ava sat down at her edge of the bench and started to read her copy of JR WARD's Lover Eternal from The Black Dagger Brotherhood series. She was reading the part where Mary met Rhage at the restaurant. Ava was getting into the scene of the book and unbenknownst to her she was smiling.

"Wha'cha reading?" Ava heard from the corner of the bench

"huh?" Ava responded being pulled from her book

"Wha'cha reading?" Joe asked

"A Book" Ava responded

"Must be a good one" Joe stated

"And why is that?" Ava asked closing the novel over her thumb to keep her page.

"Oh, I dunno. You're just sitting there smiling to yourself while reading it." Joe said

"Oh" Ava said feeling a little uncomfortable. She didn't realize she was smiling like an idiot reading her book. It was a good book though.

"And by the cover of it, it looks like an interesting book!" Joe stated motioning to the sultry blue cover.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" Ava stated, not particularly needing an answer.

"Just keep reading your book" Joe stated in a sort of order-like tone

"You just keep interrupting me so why would I do that?" Ava said with attitude"

"Because you have a nice smile" Joe stated.

Ava's mouth dropped. She was taken aback. She was not expecting that. She felt the blood rush to her face and could bet that her cheeks were lighting up like red xmas lights right about now. The buzz of her first washing machine went off informing her that the first load of her laundry was finished which meant the second should be done in about 2 minutes.

_Saved by the washing machine_ she thought

There were no free dryers so she sat her wet laundry on the bench while she loaded her last load of laundry in the washer to get clean. She then grabbed the wet clothes that were on the bench and shoved them in her hamper. _Lord only knows what is on that bench! _she thought.

She looked over to Joe. He was still sitting on the bench looking at her flipping his lighter over his knuckles.

"What's your name anyways?" Joe asked

"Not that its any of your business but it's Ava"

"Ava" Joe repeated to himself. "That's a really pretty name. I've never met an Ava before" Joe smiled.

"Good for you" Ava stated with no expression

"Wanna go out sometime, Ava?" Joe asked looking at the ground

Ava's head whipped around in shock. Her eyes big, her jaw almost to the floor. _Is this guy serious?_ She was about to come back with a witty dig when she realized he wasn't looking at her. He was staring at his feet like he was nervous for her answer. _WTF! Am I in the Twilight Zone or something?_ she thought. _Well he is kinda cute! Oh god Ava you were calling him an anti-chivalrous dick head less than a half-hr ago! ... but he is cute!_

"Where?" Ava asked moving towards her second washer that just buzzed

"Huh?" Joe asked confused lifting his eyes from his feet to Ava's face not expecting that reply

"Where do you wanna "go out" to?" Ava asked again, more playful this time.

Joe caught her tone and said "Oh, I dunno"

"Then no" Ava stated moving her clothing from the washer to her hamper with the rest of her wet clothing.

"Why no?" Joe asked confused. It sounded like she was down to go out a second ago

"If you don't know where you want to take me then no. Put a little thought into it why don't cha" Ava said looking over her left shoulder.

Joe was just about to reply when a rumble came from up the street and a black mustang with a red tribal design pulled up into the no parking zone infront of the laundrymat and honked its horn. Joe shot up from his seat and opened his two dryers even though they weren't finished and quickly pushed the clothes from the dryers into a black garbage bag. He moved towards Ava who was still moving clothes from her washer to her hamper.

"The dryers are all yours" she whispered into her right ear and sent chills down her spine.

Before Ava knew it Joe was out the door and opening the door to the mustang outside. _Nice Car!_ Ava peered out the window, curious to see who was behind the wheel that he had to move so quickly. _More than likely his girlfriend, or his mom_. Ava chuckled to herself. But to her surprise it was a guy.

He was larger than Joe and much scarier. He had a shaved head and black tribal tattoos moving up his neck. He peered out the car and motioned his head towards Ava and said something to Joe. Ava jumped in surprise and quickly began to move her wet clothes into the dryers Joe left empty.

**** in the car****

Joe opened the passenger side door and moved the garbage bag into the back seat and felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Who's the chick?" Billy asked motioning towards Ava in the window.

"Huh?" Joe asked

"The chick in the window." Billy stated matter-of-factly pointing towards Ava, "who is she?"

"Oh, I dunno, man" Joe replied while looking back at Ava. Obviously she noticed Billy pointing at her because she moved away from the window and tried to act like she wasn't staring. Joe got into the car and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been days since Joe had been to the laundrymat. his clothes were still in the black garbage bag on the floor in his bedroom. He hadn't had time to take his clothes out. After Billy picked him up at the laundrymat he had to go work a corner and had been busy doing business with Billy and helping him out since. Joe walked into his bedroom after a long night on the corner of 5th and Westin. He was tired and annoyed. He hadn't much sleep lately. He was walking towards his bed when he tripped over the black bag of clothing and almost fell forward.

"What the fuck" Joe stated, kicking the bag and heard a what sounded like paper crinkling come from the bag. He sat himself on the corner of his double bed and started pulling the clothes from the bag. At the bottom of the bag the was a green notebook. The notebook looked ragged and like someone had dropped it in a puddle. He examined the book and and turned the cover over. It was pretty much ruined. Most of the writing wasn't legible anymore but the front page was still somewhat clear. The ink had ran a bit but he could still make it out.

Contact Information:

Name: Ava Griffin

Student #: 7788203

Phone #: 678-555-2334

He then opened the book and continued to try to read through it to find out what other information he could about her. She had a lot of Jim's Cafe written in it. He assumed its where she works. Joe smiled to himself. He was pretty sure that's where Jamie's g.f works also. If his memory served him correctly he had picked Kate up there a few times with Jamie. Maybe today was going to be a good day afterall. Joe pulled out his cell phone and put Ava's number in his contact information and sent out a text message.

Ava was at work bored out of her mind. It was always slow around 5am. No one really started to come in until around 8:30/9ish. She sat there on a stool behind the counter staring at her english paper, waiting for the muffins to finish baking when her cell started to beep. She reached into her pocket and looked at the message.

"hey shorty" it read from a number she didn't know

_WTF? _she thought.

"I think you have the wrong number" she texted back

"Nope. I have the rite no. Did yr clothes finally get dry?" a message came back

_No ... it couldn't be. Could it? and if so how did he get my number?_

"Is this who I think it is?" Ava wrote back

"I dunno. Who do you think this is?" Joe wrote back smiling to himself leaning back on his bed.

_God! What was his name! I know he told me it. Think, think, think! ... argh. Get a better memory Ava! ... JOE! that's it. his name was Joe!_

"Joe?" she wrote back

"I c you remember me" Joe pressed the send button smiling that she remembered his name

"How did you get my number?" she wrote back

"I have my ways" Joe lied. He didn't really expect to see her again. Don't get him wrong he thought she was gorgeous and would have loved to see her again but he didn't really make any plans in the near future to seek her out. Girls like her never really consider giving guys like him the time of day. She was clearly not "his people". She was short, blue eyed, blond haired, had a curvy body. She had plump breasts, thick thighs and a cute butt. She wasn't fat by any means. She just wasn't like the women he was used to being around. Definitely not like the women he had been with or that hung around the gang. They were all sickly thin and strung out. Ava was healthy and she carried herself well. Not to mention she had short hair. Most the women around the gang had straggly long hair or a head of weave. Maybe this might be different though.

Ava didn't know what to write back to that. She was sitting behind the counter of the coffee shop not knowing if she should be flattered or freaked out. One thing for sure she was smiling but the last thing she needed right now was some sort of fling or getting her heart broken. Been there done that ... and recently. Ava's b.f had just dropped her ass faster than a hot potato. Something about how they aren't connecting anymore. Not to mention the trip to Europe he was set to take with Emily. _That bitch!_ Ava thought. Emily was her best friend. Her only friend. _So much for friends_ she thought when another text came through her phone

"I am going to catch some zzzzzzs. I've been up all night. Maybe I'll see you around shorty." Joe sent his message, eyes heavy lidded with sleep not expecting a reply since she didn't reply to the last message

Ava smiled to herself at the thought of seeing Joe around again. _Yeah he was annoying and an asshole at first but what guy isn't._ Ava pushed a few characters into her phone and pressed the send button.

Joes eyes split open for a second and looked down at his phone.

"Sweet Sleep" was the reply he got from her. Sweet sleep it will be indeed.

*********** later that evening***********

Ava walked into the Cafe for her evening shift. She had attended her classes and managed to push herself to actually go into work. She didn't generally work the evening shift but Jill called in sick so she had to go cover for her. The cafe had only a handfull of people in it. She walked behind the counter and dropper her heavy bag on the floor.

"Sorry I am a bit late but the damn bus didn't stop because it was full and I had to wait for the next one" Ava stated to the girl behind the counter with her

"No worries, Ava. It's not like it is so busy I couldn't handle it" Kate stated motioning to the five people in the cafe.

Ava nodded her head and giggled. "True." she stated. "Hey Kate, do you mind if I sit her and catch up on my reading? I am about a week behind and need to get it read through for Tuesday for my test."

"Yeah, no problem college girl" Kate joked. "Do what you have to do"

"Thanks" Ava smiled to Kate. She had always liked Kate. She didn't work with her often because Kate generally worked evenings but when she did work with her it was always relaxed and easy. Kate was about 5"9, brown shoulder length hair, about 125lbs and pretty. She was hard though. In a tough as nails sort of way. She didn't take crap from no one, not even our boss.

It had been about 3 hours and the five people had left and the place was empty.

"Hey, I'm gonna close up early. You ok with that?" Kate asked Ava

"You think that's going to fly with Jim?" Ava asked concerned about their boss

"Who's gonna know. Not like he will." Kate said. "Besides, I will fill out our time sheets as if we worked the hour we have left. So he will never know. It's not like customers are knocking our doors down tonight" Kate laughed

"Point taken" Ava stated. "I guess is was kinda purposeless that I even came in today" Ava laughed. "It's not like I did any work"

"Hey, enjoy the break when you have it" Kate said.

A car pulled up and honked the horn. Kate gathered her jacket and purse while Ava shoved her book into her backpack.

"Hey, we're having a party tonight, if you want to come" Kate stated. "You don't look like you get out much and honestly with the amount of reading you just did I'm sure you can use a drink"

"Oh ... well... I " Ava started trying to find an excuse

"No pressure" Kate said in a chuckle. "Here's the address." she handed Ava a slip of paper. "Its at our place, at stokely. People will prolly start showing up around 11:30/12ish. If you find yourself with nothing to do, stop by" Kate said ushering Ava out the door. "Maybe I'll see ya. If not" Kate shrugged. "I'll see ya when I see ya"

Ava nodded to Kate as she got into the car that had honked earlier. She waved and seen the that guy in the car waved as did Kate and pulled out of the parking lot. Ava made her way over to the stop light and waited for the walk sign to show so she could cross the street.

Ava's hair: .com/albums/y292/leesel/ds%20fic/?action=view¤t;=

**PLEASE COMMENT/REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a couple of hours since Ava had returned to her apt. She was able to get most of her reading finished before the neighbors next door started their nightly escapades.

"Fucking people hump like rabbits!" Ava said to herself hitting the wall hoping that they would get the point. They never did. Continuing to read was pretty much a lost cause at this point. She had no TV and the only thing left to do was to try to get some sleep which more than likely wasn't going to happen seeing that she lived in a bachelors apt and the neighbors next door sounded like they were humping right next to her.

Or she could go to that party.

Ava wasn't exactly one to party often. She didn't really know the etiquette that comes with partying if there was even one. She tended to stick to herself and just try to finish school as fast as possible so that she could live a better life.

"I don't even know what to wear or what to do if I even went" Ava turned and looked at her gold fish. "What do you think?" she cocked an eyebrow at the gold fish. She was just about to throw herself on her bed when she heard a very loud "oooooooohhhhhhh yeeeeahhhh" and walked over to her coat which was on her automan and grabbed her keys from her table on the way out the door.

Kate's place wasn't too far so she decided to walk it since it was late and the buses didn't run that often. She would probably spend half the night waiting for the bus to come if she waited. She started walking the 7 blocks that it took to get to Kate's Apt. She had been in that area before when looking at apts for herself. Kate's apt was in an area they called Stokely Hall. Not exactly the type of area Ava wanted to live in even though the area of town that she was in wasn't exactly cream of the crop. After about 4 1/2 blocks she started thinking perhaps she should have taken a cab or stayed at home. There were lots of dirty looking people in the corners of the streets, a lot of hookers, and people were looking at her oddly. Ava picked up her pace to a slight power walk and got herself to point A in no time.

She got inside the lobby of the building and walked past a man exiting the building so she was able to get into the building without ringing. She grabbed the elevator to the 6th floor and didn't need to look for the apt as the music blaring down the hallway gave it away.

She knocked on the door and no one answered. After about a minute she turned the door knob and moved her way into the party. The place was packed and Ava immediately felt uncomfortable. She was in a pair of running shoes, blue jeans, and her college sweat shirt. Not that everyone else were dressed to impress but there were a lot of leather jackets, ripped jeans and tattoos floating around and it hit her that the only person she knew at this party was Kate and Kate was no where in site.

She started to move her way through the crowd to try to find Kate but then decided to move her way to an empty area near the window that looked out onto the balcony and leaned on the window ledge. Ava's eyes spanned the room and her eyes connected with a pair of icey blue eyes at the opposite end of the crowd. It was the guy from the mustang. The guy that picked Joe up from the laundry mat. He was sitting on a chair facing her with a scandally clad girl staddling his hips with her back towards Ava. The girl was grinding on him and mauling his neck but he kept his gaze on Ava. Ava cocked her eyebrow at him and then looked around her and behind her to see if he was looking at someone else. He wasn't. He was staring dead straight at her. Ava turned back to look at him when she heard her name being called from someone on the right.

***In the meantime***

"Hey, who's the chick at the window" Jamie asked Kate from the kitchen.

Kate turned her head towards the window and smiled. "That's Ava. I work with her. I invited her. She's kind of a square so I thought I would help her out and give her an option of a night out" Kate said

Joe was leaning in the doorway with beer in one hand and a trashy girl in the other talking to Baggy in the kitchen when Kate walked past him and yelled "AVA". He turned around from facing the kitchen and seen Kate moving her way towards the balcony window where Ava was sitting and Joe's mouth dropped.

Jamie was walking past Joe in the doorway when he seen the shock on Joe's face.

"What's doing Joe?" Jamie asked wondering what was going on. Joe shook the famle off her shoulder that was hanging there so she got the point to get lost.

"That chick over there. What's she doing here?" Joe asked

"Who? Ava?" Jamie replied as if he had known her forever

"Yeah, Ava. What's she doing here?" Joe asked.

"Kate invited her. She works with her" Jamie replied

"Yeah, I know." Joe stated. "That's Ava, Ava from the laundrymat that I was telling you about"

"Word?" Jamie asked patting Joe on the shoulder.

"Yeah man." Joe stated

"Well I suggest you get over there then Joe. Cause the way Billy is looking her way he is either going to kick her out or fuck her." Jamie stated to Joe.

Before Joe could even make his move Billy moved his female from his lap and moved his way to Ava and Kate.

"Hey you made it" Kate said walking over to Ava and giving her a small hug

"Yeah, I figured this would be better than listening to my neighbors bump uglies" Ava laughed but then felt a large presence behind her. Ava turned around and the guy from the mustang was standing behind her. Hovering over her making her feel smaller than she already is.

"And who is this?" Billy demanded

Before Kate could say anything Ava spoke up and said " I'm Ava, I work with Kate. Is there a problem?" she asked looking around for the nearest exit.

"Yeah, I don't know you. I know everyone around here." Billy stated

"Well techinically you know me now, I just introduced myself" Ava said confused. _What the hell is going on. What does it matter if he doesn't know me. I don't know 3/4 of the people in here._

Kate was about to butt in and say something when Ava caught site of Joe standing by the door and smiled.

Usually any new girls who came into a party or anywhere in the vincinity of Billy were all over him in no time or at least giving him a few sultry looks. Ava wasn't even paying attention to him. Billy turned his head to see what was taking her attention away from him and he seen that she was looking at Joe. Joe smiled back and started walking towards them.

Joe walked up to Kate and Ava and stood beside Billy.

"Hey Shorty" Joe winked at her. Ava rolled her eyes at Joe.

"Wait" Kate motioned to Joe and then Ava, "you two know eachother?" Kate looked confused

"Yes" Joe stated and Ava stated "Kinda" at the same time Joe answered yes.

"How?" Kate asked curious.

Billy now standing with his arms crossed and his brows furrowed. "I thought you said you didn't know her" billy stated to Joe

"Well we don't really know eachother" Ava stated. "He sorta harrassed me at the laundrymat"

"You harrassed her!" Kate stated slapping Joe in the arm. Jamie walked behind Kate and put his arms around Kate's waist and rested his chin on her left shoulder. This looked like it was getting interesting.

"Hey! Jesus! Easy" Joe stated. "I didn't harrass her, I asked her out" Joe said

"After he oogled me and tried to look down my top" Ava laughed. Kate's expressions looked horrified

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Ava. Sometimes these boys have no manners" Kate stated forgetting Billy was standing next to her.

Before Billy had a chance to reply Bodie walked through the door and motioned for Billy. Billy wanted to stay and try to figure out what was going on and most of all not let Joe take Ava to himself but he had business to attend to. So he did the first thing that came to mind. "Joe let's go" Billy stated walking toward Bodie not waiting for him assuming Joe would be at his heel. Billy made it to Bodie and Joe was still standing over by Kate and Ava. "JOE" Billy bellowed from across the room. Billy seen Joe move his head towards Ava's ear and then move away and jog towards Billy and Bodie. The three men moved into one of the bedrooms.

"What did he say?" Kate asked

"Nothing. Just that it was nice to see my again and to keep my phone handy" Ava said nonchalantly

"What's going on between you and Joe?" Kate asked with a cocked eyebrow

"Nothing" Ava stated. Kate didn't look like she was buying it. "Literally nothing"

"It doesn't look like nothing, Ava" Kate stated

"I barely know him" Ava stated.

"He likes you" Kate said

"I know" Ava smiled

"So what are you going to do?" Kate asked

"I'm not sure"Ava said. "I like how he looks at me and the attention he gives me. And he is real cute but I'm not interested in another fuck and duck, thank you very much."

"Joe isn't like that Ava" Kate said

"Sure doesn't look that way" Ava said motioning the the women who were scattered throughout the party. Ava sighed, "I dunno, I don't think I want anything right now"

"I know this could look bad. But it's not that bad." Kate said

"I think I should go." Ava stated.

"No stay. Please" Kate whined

"Yeah stay. They party is just getting started" Jamie stated. "But it's time for me to round up a game of texas hold'em"

"Poker?" Ava asked

"Yeah" Jamie said. "You in?"

"What's the buy in?" Ava asked

"$20 to start and then you can buy in for more as we go" Jamie stated with an arched brow

Ava reached in and pulled out a twenty out of her pocket and said "Count me in" Ava smiled.

"Well then let's get this party started" Jamie said. "Kate get this woman a drink" Jamie laughed kissing Kate on the cheek and made his way to the table to clean it off to make room for the card game. "Kate your the dealer"

Billy, Bodie, and Joe exited the bedroom and walked back into the party. More people had arrived and it was so loud all they could hear is loud music and muffled voices. Both Joe and Billy were scanning the room for Ava. Billy spotted her over by the kitchen table first as he was taller and could see over the crowd. Billy moved his way to the kitchen as Bodie and Joe followed. There was a chair empty and Billy sat in it and bought himself into the game of poker.

Ava was taking the men's money and so far she already took Baggy's and Heco's chips. Twice. They just didn't know when to give up. Which Ava liked because it was easy to tell when they were bluffing. Billy was now sat across from Ava giving her a stare down that looked like darts were about to come flying out of his eyes. This was going to be an intense game. Ava gave a just as serious look back to Billy when she felt a chair pull up behind her and a pair of hand sit on her hips and a chin rest on her right shoulder. She turned her head to the right. It was Joe.

"I don't have time to argue with what you are doing right now so all I have to say is that you better not be bringing me back luck" Ava stated to Joe. Joe just grinned at her and wiggled his eyebrows.

"ARE WE GONNA FUCKIN PLAY OR WHAT?" Billy made the entire table jump and become uncomfortable. Ava nodded her head and began what became a very intense poker game.

The last two people in the game were Billy and Ava and had accumulated quite a little crowd around them. Ava had a bit more chips than Billy and it was getting late. Ava decided to just go for it and try to take Billy out. She had been watching him and his demeanor and even though people thought that Billy couldn't be beat in poker Ava noticed that when he had a really good hand his right eyebrow would raise ever so slightly. Most people probably never noticed but he was sitting across from her for the past 3 hours and was staring her down and with this hand his brow didn't move. She had 2 aces and decided to go all in. "What'dya say Billy ya ready to call it a night?" Ava asked smiling knowing that if she called him out he would go for it. Guys like Billy didn't like being called chicken. Esp. infront of his peers. Ava and Billy hadn't said two word to eachother throughout the game which made this proposition even more gutsy.

"Ooooo" the crowd chanted.

On the flop there was two Aces, and a five. The turn was a King and the river was a nine.

Billy looked down at his hand. He had two Kings which meant he had a Full house. Kings full of aces. "Little girl. I'm about to take your money and it's late I wouldn't want to keep you up past your bedtime" Billy stated with a smirk on his lips as he pushed all his chips to the middle of the table.

"Hmmm. We'll see." Ava stated. "You first then" Ava motioned to Billy.

Billy cockily threw his cards on the table towards Ava and moved to bring the large amount of chips in the middle of the table towards him. The crowd around them was hooting and hollering.

"That's a good hand" Ava calmly stated eying Billy's smile. "But I suggest you take your hands off my chips" Ava said dead serious, leaned forward, "You see that's a good hand, but it doesn't beat four of a kind" she stated as she placed her two Aces next to the flop so everyone could see.

The crowd got quiet. No one ever beat Billy in poker before or at least never had the nerve to. Billy sat there for a moment stunned absorbing what had just happened. Kate had the pay out money in her hand. It was $340 and she wasn't handing it over to Ava just yet. Kate wasn't that stupid.

Ava sat there looking around. Confused. She had no idea what she had just done or the severity of the situation. She looked over to Joe who was no longer leaning his chin on her shoulder. She gave him a look as to say, "WTF is going on?" but Joe just breifly and quickly shook his head giving her the hint to stay sitting down and to not open her mouth. _Who is this Billy guy and why is everyone so afraid of him_ Ava thought completely dumbfounded as to what was about to go down.

Billy quickly stood up from the table and his chair flew back. Joe jumped up at the same time as if he was going to protect Ava. "Well, pay the woman! She won didn't she!"

Kate jumped out of her seat and counted the money infront of Ava and placed it on the table infront of her. Ava hesitated to grab it but when Joe nudged her elbow for her to take it she quickly stood up, grabbed the wad of cash, folded it and placed it front pocket of her jeans. Billy stalked out of the kitchen towards the front door of the apt with a whore on his heels. The tension in the room was so thick you could have cut it with a knife. He walked through the front door and shut it quickly leaving the whore stand inside the apt with a door in her face. Once Billy left everyone resumed their partying.

The whore that got door slapped by Billy came stalking towards Ava and got in her face. "That was really stupid what you did, I hope you know that. You better watch your back now" the whore stated nose to nose with Ava

Ava stood there for a second with her brows furrowed confused as to why this trashy girl with the stripper heels was even talking to her. "I dunno" Ava stated in a calm manner, "I'm not the one who just got a door slammed in my face" Ava smirked trying to not laugh at the image that had just popped back in her mind. The mini-skirted twat standing infront of the door for about 10 seconds with shock on her face as she registered what had just happened to her.

Joe was standing next to Ava and chuckled. So did Kate and Jamie. The whore took a step back and said, "Oh fuck you all" and walked away and out the front door she went.

"Who was that?" Ava asked looking back at Joe. Joe was still chuckling.

"That's Samantha" Kate stated. "She gets a little bent up over Billy. She's been obsessing over him since we've been kids" Jamie finished.

"Oh so his gf?" Ava asked still confused.

Joe laughed. "Not quite. Billy doesn't do g.f.s"

"Who is he anyways? Why is everyone so afraid of him?" Ava asked. It was only her, Jamie, Kate, Joe and Bodie still in the kitchen.

"Oh you aren't from around here are you?" Bodie stated shaking his head as if she should know better

"I am."Ava stated. " ... I just don't get out much"

"Obviously" Bodie stated "There are two cardinal rules when it comes to Billy" Bodie said "1) Don't piss him off and 2) Don't mess with his money and you did both" Joe's eyes darted towards Bodie letting him know to shut the fuck up.

"Billy kinda runs things in this part of the woods." Joe stated.

"Oh, how do you know him?" Ava asked worried

"He's my brother" Joe stated.

Ava's eyes almost popped out of her head.

"Ok. Ok. Enough of this shit" Kate stated. "Come on Ava let's go get ourselves a drink". Kate grabbed Ava's hand and moved her out of the kitchen and towards the empty seats on the couch where they started girl talk.

It was about 20 mins later when the seat next to Ava became free. Ava felt the couch cushion next to her push down not paying any attention who just sat next to her. She heard an over exaggerated yawn and felt someone's arm fall across her shoulders. Kate was sitting infront of Ava trying to hold in her laugh. Ava turned to see who is was. It was Joe.

"Can I help you?" Ava asked cocking her eyebrow to Joe

"That depends what do you consider help?" Joe replied wiggling his eyebrows and grinning. Kate busted out laughing infront of them

Ava grabbed Joe's arm and moved it off her shoulders.

"You're still too sober. I get it." Joe slurred. "Let me get you some more to drink" Joe stated moving off the couch towards the kitchen.

Ava and Kate laughed. "I'm going to take this as my exit escape" Ava chuckled as she moved off the couch and towards the door.

"Oh come on he's not that bad" Kate stated

Ava looked over Kates shoulder into the kitchen and watched Joe fumble in the kitchen for any available alcohol that was left which was none. "I know" Ava giggled

"Then why play hard to get?" Kate asked.

"I dunno. I've been burned. Like 3rd degree burned not that long ago and I don't want to go there again. Don't get me wrong Joe is cute and I like the way he looks at me and talks to me but I don't know if I am ready for anything yet" Ava stated looking away from the kitchen and meeting Kate's eyes.

"Well I think you two would make a cute couple. And don't think I don't see how you smile at him" Kate pointed at Ava

"I do not" Ava stated

"Do too!" Kate said

"Alright. I'm out of here" Ava opened the door and walked out of the apt.

Kate stuck her head out the door and yelled "See you soon?"

Ava kept walking down the hallway and nodded her head and threw the peace sign up behind her in the air "Peace out, girl scout!"

Kate shook her head and walked back into her apt.

It was about 3am when Ava started walking home. She made it about 3 blocks home when she heard an engine rumble and Billy's black mustang pull up beside her. The engine idled as it stopped beside her and the window moved down. Billy lit a smoke and said "Get in!"

"Oh, uh. No thanks. I live not to far from here." Ava replied weakly remembering what Bodie had said earlier.

"That wasn't a question" Billy stated. "Don't make me say it again."

**PLEASE COMMENT/REVIEW! I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS. IT SOMETIMES GETS FRUSTRATING WHEN I SEE SO MANY PEOPLE ARE READING THE STORY BUT THEN BARELY NO ONE REVIEWS OR COMMENTS. I WILL TAKE GOOD/BAD/NEUTRAL COMMENTS! JUST GIVE EM TO ME! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Ava wasn't sure what she was doing was a good idea but she quickly rounded the car and heard the locks to the car unlock. She quickly looked around to see if anyone could see her get in the mustang in fear that it might be the last time she is able to actually get into a car. There was nobody around. Not even a stray cat. Ava swung the door open and plopped herself into the passenger seat praying to god that he was just being nice and offering her a ride home. _Yeah! Highly unlikely._ She looked over to Billy and his face stayed looking forward looking out the windshield. He sighed in annoyance of it taking her so long. She quickly closed the door and the second the click of the door sounded to let him know the door was closed he sped off down the street.

Ava flew back in her seat and fumbled for her seat belt. She was no longer afraid of what Billy might do to her but whether or not EMTs would have to scrape her out of his car from an accident. Ava managed to click her seat belt in and raised her head to look at Billy. He kept his face straight and checked her out from the corner of his eye. Her face was horrified and he smirked. Ava was going to say something but decided against it and sat back in her seat.

"Are you scared?" Billy asked.

"Does it really matter?" Ava asked back

"No, I guess it doesn't" Billy stated.

"I live at 245 Garnette Street" Ava stated

Billy didn't say anything. He continued driving like a maniac and stopped infront of her building.

"Well, thanks for the ride" Ava stated and quickly undid her seat belt and tried to open the door but Billy closed the locks down in the car. Ava pulled at the door handle and sighed and sat back in the seat looking straight forward in silence.

Billy didn't know how to read this chick. She looked like she couldn't wait to get far away from him. He wasn't used to chicks acting this way with him. By now, any other chick would be sucking his dick to thank him for the ride home. Not mumble a thanks and try to run out of his car.

"What's your deal" Billy stated.

"What do you mean?" Ava said

Billy leaned forward and put his right arm around the back of the headrest of the passenger seat. He lifted his left hand to Ava's face and softly stroked her jaw and moved her face to look at him. Ava stopped breathing. He stared into her eyes with a furrowed brow. He didn't know what to make of her. Why in the hell did he even like her so much? She showed no interest in him whatsoever. _For christ sake she showed more attention to Joe than she did me. How is that even possible._ He was brought back from his train of thought when he heard her exhale.

"Can I go now?" Ava said. Billy's hand still on her jaw.

Billy sighed heavily, his eyes narrowed and his lips flattened.

"Look if this is about me winning in poker ... I ... I'm really sorry. I didn't know the rules" Ava stated.

Billy cocked his head to the side. "Rules?" he asked gruffly.

"Ugh ... Rule One Don't piss you off and rule two don't mess with your money ... and apparently I did both" Ava stated. Completely oblivious that Billy *was* trying to seduce her.

Billy sat there dumbfounded. He wasn't entirely sure what to say. He never had to try to seduce a chick in his life and if he did have to, he never expected it to be this hard. _Is she fuckin clueless._

"If you want the money back" Ava moved her hip up and reached into the front pocket of her jeans and pulled out the wad of cash "You can have it. Can I just go please. I'm sorry"

Billy looked down at her hand and then back at her face. He dropped his hand and leaned back into the drivers seat. "Are you fuckin kidding me?" Billy stated.

Ava started to look around confused. "That's what you wanted isn't it? That's why you stopped to pick me up. You wanted the money?" Ava asked

"Wooowie! Doll, you are either really innocent or just really dumb" Billy stated.

Now Ava's eyes narrowed. "I. Am. Not. Dumb" she stated

The held eachother's stare for a few seconds and Billy broke the silence. "Ok listen," he said rubbing his nose and then his head "I don't want the fuckin money. It's peanuts"

Ava closed her eyes and stated "Then please let me out of the car" trying not to panic. This man was easily twice the size of her and one minute he was stroking her cheek and the next he was calling her dumb. She couldn't figure out if he wanted to fuck her or punch her in the face. And quite frankly she didn't want to stay to find out either. She was sure that tons of other women would love to be in the position she was currently in. Esp. the women from the party but she was uncomfortable and scared. Not to mention she has this flirting thing going on with Joe. And Joe is his brother!

She heard the locks of the car unlock and she opened her eyes. Billy's face was straight and staring out the windsheild. He looked pissed. But she didn't care because she was getting out of the car. _Let's hope he doesn't run me over when I get out_ she thought. Ava opened the door and quickly leaped out of the car with the wad of cash still in her hand. She slammed the door shut and just like he had taken off when she got in the car he sped off as soon as she shut the door. Ava quickly jogged to her apt building's entrance and let herself in without looking back.

Billy took off driving down the street and towards Stokely. He was pissed and not in the mood for any bullshit. Never in his life had he ever had to work so hard to get the attention of one girl. AND, not even get it! Billy was a street away from Stokely when he seen Samantha walking down the street. Billy stopped the car and rolled down the window and said "Get in". Without hesitation Samantha hopped in the car and cozied up to Billy on his side of the car and started rubbing his crotch. _Now this is the way its supposed to go _he thought to himself and grinned. But then soon frowned when he realized it was Samantha and not Ava. Ava wasn't what Billy would usually consider hot or even attractive. She was a pretty girl and all but Billy liked the more long haired, fake chested, short skirted types. The type that wouldn't question him and who would suck his dick on command. Ava definitely wasn't one of those chicks. But the fact that Ava was going to be a hard fish to catch was what was attracting him to her. He couldn't have her and therefore he wanted her. And Billy Darley gets what he wants. Billy felt his dick getting hard just thinking about her and grabbed Samantha by the back of the neck and moved her head towards his crotch and sped off down the street.

Ava got back in her apt and hid her cash under her matress like she always did. Luckily the neighbors next door were finished their business and she kicked off her shoes and threw herself in her bed. She didn't even bother to change. Tonight was a night she wanted to forget.

Sunday morning came faster than expected. Ava's alarm went off as she needed to be into work early. She lifted her head and the clock read 5am. She had only got about an hour and a half of sleep and even though she wasn't hung over because she barely drank she was definitely sleep deprived. She picked up the phone and called in sick to work. She could afford the day off since she won at poker last night. Ava turned on her side and something hard was poking her in her hip. She reached down and pulled her cell out of her pocket. It was blinking with 4 new text messages. She opened her cell to read her messages. All 4 from Joe between 2:45 and 3:20. And all of them were poorly spelled and unintelligible. Ava smiled. She must have missed them when she was trying to ward of his brother. _Oh god, that sounds horrible_ she thought.

-Hy wered u goo

-U leff

-Thhhat wssnt vere nife

-Hey wheerreeeee R u

Ava read them again and let out a chuckle. Man he was cute. She hit the reply button and sent out a text.

Joe was sleeping soundly on the floor of Kate and Jamie's apt when his phone started ringing. Joe quickly lifted his head, became dizzy and sat it back down on the floor. He reached over to the coffee table where is phone was sitting and opened the flip. *1 new message*. He pressed open and read:

Ava: Hey champ. How's the head this morning?

Joe smiled to himself and sat up to give a reply but had to jet to the bathroom because last nights late night nachos were creeping up on him. Once he was finished getting rid of any contents that were in his stomach he walked down the hall to his apt and to grab a quick shower. He walked in the apt and could hear Billy and some random working up a sweat in his bedroom. _Prolly haven't stopped from last night_ Joe laughed to himself. He grabbed a clean set of clothes and made his way to the bathroom. When he was clean he walked back into his room and sat on his bed. He was wide awake now even though he barely slept and had quite the hangover headache. He looked down at his alarm clock and it read 6:30. Beside his alarm clock was Ava's trashed agenda. He opened the page to today's date to see if he could see anything on her schedule. There were a few things scribbled that looked like page numbers and then it looked like what could have been Cafe. _So maybe she is working this morning. Would make sense since she is awake so early. And I could use a coffee._ Joe grabbed his coat, wallet, keys, and smokes and made his way down to Jim's Cafe.

Joe walked into the Cafe and it was dead. Only 2 people having breakfast. Joe walked up to the counter and a tall red head with Paula on her name tag came over to serve him.

"Hi, can I get cha something?" Paula asked.

"Hey, um, is Ava here?" Joe asked rubbing his brow.

"No, she called in sick. Speaking of sick, you look a little under the weather yourself. Rough night?" Paul grinned at Joe eying him up.

Joe laughed, "Yeah, kinda. Um, can I get a large black coffee to go then?"

"Coming right up" Paul said and poured the coffee into a large styrofoam cup and placed the lid on top

Joe took his coffee, paid, and nodded his head in thanks to Paula. He pulled out his phone and dialed Ava's number.

Ava had fallen back asleep and her phone was vibrating next to her head on her pillow. She squirmed around trying to located the buzzing and finally found her phone and opened the flip.

"hhhhhellooo?" a groggy Ava answered

"Well well, look who's waking who up now" Joe laughed into the phone lighting a smoke

Ava shot up into a sitting position. "Hey"

"So, I figured you were up early because you were working so I drag my hungover ass down here to visit you and you're not even here. Apparently you called in sick. Or so Paula says" Joe teased

"Ah, yes. Yes, I did" Ava laughed.

"So here I am drinking a large coffee on the side of the street infront of your place of work by myself" Joe said faking a sad voice

Ava laughed in the phone. "Sorry about that" Ava hesitated "umm ...(silence) ... did you want to come over?"

"What?" Joe asked a little shocked, "I mean yeah sure. What did you want to do?"

"I dunno we could watch a movie and when I say watch a movie I mean watch a movie not have sex. I know how you boys have code words for shit and that's not what I am saying" Ava stated.

"Hey, I didn't say anything about sex, you did" Joe laughed.

"Ugh" Ava yawned, "Don't make me regret this, Joe"

"I won't, I promise" Joe stated

"Promises are like babies, Joe: easy to make, hard to deliver." Ava stated in the phone

Ava proceded to give Joe her address and he arrived within 10 minutes. Ava answered the door yawning. Her hair slightly standing up on the back of her head.

Joe chuckled. "Nice hair"

Ava quickly started running her hands through her hair trying to tame her locks. It was harder since her hair was shorter. Joe had gotten there so quick the only thing she had time to do was wash her face real quick and brush her teeth. She was still wearing the clothes from yesterday only the sweater was removed and she was in a green camisole.

"I'm joking" Joe said pulling her hands from her head and holding her by her forearms infront of her chest, "you look cute. Guys like bedhead"

"Cause it reminds guys of sex hair" Ava stated

"There you go with the sex comments again. Are you trying to seduce me Ava" Joe leaned his head down so his chin was tucked into his chest so that he could look up at her through the top of his sunglasses. He was still holding her arms.

Ava pulled her arms from Joe, laughed and turned on her heel. She then realized that she didn't put much thought into this inviting a guy over predicament. She lived in a bachelor's apt and the only real seating area was the small breakfast nook, her automan, or her single bed. Not to mention she didn't have a tv only her lap top. _Wow. fucking FAIL Ava. _she thought to herself. Ava looked over to Joe and she could see he was thinking the same thing.

"Umm Ave, are you sure you invited me over for a movie? Because you have no couch or TV" Joe asked confused.

"I know!" Ava stated defensively, " ... but I have my bed and my laptop. I know it isn't much but it will manage." Ava said looking to the floor embarrassed. Her cheeks were turning red.

Joe walked over to her and placed his hands on her cheeks. He could feel the warmth from the blood rushing to them. "No worries" he smiled looking into her eyes. He stopped then looked around, "here ... we can move the automan next to the bed so that we can put the laptop there and we can sit on the bed" he explained, "problem solved" he stated.

Ava nodded her head in agreement and moved her text books from the automan while Joe moved it closer to the bed. Her bed was small, it was only a single. It was going to be an interesting fit for the both of them. Ava plugged in her computer and sat it on the automan and put in High Fidelity (one of her favorite movies). She turned around and Joe was already comfortable on her bed. He had her pillows behind his head/upper back leaning on the headboard and he was half slouched, sprawled out on his back.

"Ummm, where am I supposed to sit?" Ava asked confused.

"Right here!" Joe stated enthusiastically patting the bed between his legs

"Uh huh." Ava stated with a brown raised. "So much for that promise eh? Joey?"

"I'll be good. I'm good on my promises! It's the only way to be at least somewhat comfortable" Joe said while Ava continued to eye him up, "Look if it's not comfortable we will try sitting somewhere else." he stated "plus it's not like I smell or anything" he chuckled, "I'm the one that showered already this morning, you didn't" Joe laughed.

"Ok, that's it" Ava stated turning on her heel to walk away and Joe grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her onto the bed between his legs and snuggled up to her. She was sitting/slouched between his legs in the middle of the bed with the back of her head resting on his chest. His arms were sprawled around hers and her right temple was resting on the left side of his chin. Their faces were turned slightly to the right because the automan with the laptop was on the right side of the bed. Ava snuggled in closer to Joe.

"See? Comfortable isn't it?" Joe stated smiling.

"Shut up and watch the movie" Ava stated not wanting to admit defeat.

They got about 20 minutes into the movie when Joe noticed that Ava's breathing was shallow and constant. He looked down and she was sleeping. He was pretty tired himself so he moved himself and Ava down a bit on the bed and moved them onto their left side. Ava stayed tucked into Joe's body and let out a soft sigh. Joe cuddled up to her and closed his eyes.

Ava woke up about 6 hours later. She could feel arms around her and she started to panic. Ava jumped out of the left side of the bed and in the process Joe fell off the right side of the bed between the bed and the automan.

"What the fuck?" Joe stated popping his head up leaning on the automan. Definitely not the wake up he expected.

"Sorry. OMG, Joe I'm sorry! I'm not used to waking up with people in my bed and I guess I freaked out when I felt you in the bed with me. I'm sorry I forgot." Ava said running over to Joe to help him up.

Joe's phone was beeping and he grabbed it from his pocket and flipped it open.  
*11 missed calls*  
*2 voice mails*  
*4 text messages*

He checked his phone and all the missed calls and texts were from a raging Billy wanting to know where the fuck he was. He just assumed that the voicemails were from him too.

"Shit! Listen Ava, I gotta go. Billy is pissed and I didn't hear my phone when we were sleeping" Joe stated shoving the phone back in his pocket.

"Ah shit, Joe the corner of your eye is bleeding" Ava grabbed a tissue from the kleenex box on her dresser and pressed it against his eye

"Yeah, that's what happens when your head hits the corner of the automan" Joe laughed trying to make light of the situation. Ava didn't find it funny and looked down at her feet. "Oh hey I didn't mean it like that" Joe said using the hand that wasn't holding the tissue to his face to cradle her chin and move it upwards so that she was facing him. He removed the tissue and it wasn't bleeding anymore "See, it's barely a scratch" he said moving his face closer to hers. She was also moving closer to him. He looked down and she was moving onto her tip toes. Joe smirked and quickly dipped his head down and softly connected his lips to hers before she changed her mind.

Her lips were soft and Joe shoved the tissue in his pocket and cradled her face with his hands. Her hand were resting softly on his forearms and he moved and kissed her bottom lip and then her top. He didn't want to over-do it or scare her so he gently pulled away and kissed her forhead then leaned his forhead to hers and looked her in the eyes. His phone started to ring again. He sighed and grabbed it from his pocket and it was Billy again.

"I'm sorry babe, I need to get this, it's Billy" Joe said softly. Ava nodded and pulled away. "I'll call you tonight, k?" Joe said softly as Ava walked him to the door. Ava nodded, still unable to speak from what just happened. She didn't expect this to happen at all. Joe walked out the the apt and winked at her while lighting a smoke and Ava closed the door as Joe was answering the phone.

Ava could hear Billy screaming from the other end of the phone even with the door closed. The shouting became less as he walked down the hall.

"JOEY! WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN! I HAVE BEEN CALLING YA ALL FUCKING DAY. WE HAVE SHIT TO TAKE CARE OF! WHAT? ARE YOUR FINGERS BROKEN OR SOMETHING YOU CAN'T ANSWER YOUR COCKSUCKIN PHONE! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YA! I AM COMING TO GET YA."

"I'll meet you in ten minutes at Jim's Cafe" Joe stated

Billy knew that was where Kate and Ava worked. _That fuckin kid! He was with her!_

"YOU BETTER FUCKIN BE THERE IN 5" Billy yelled and hung up the phone.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Joe didn't call Ava that evening. Or the next day. Or the next.

Ava was not impressed and was on her way to yet another evening shift. Her morning shifts were cut short because of lack of business in the morning. She had found out Sunday evening from a call from Jim. The only way to continue to get the same hours was to work a short evening shift a few times a week. It sure was going to put a damper on her studying but she needed money to live and eat. Luckily the shift was with Kate so maybe should could stick some studying in every now and again. Ava walked into the cafe and it was pretty busy. She hurried to put her stuff away to help Kate in the rush.

It was a few hours later. The rush cleared out and there was only about 3 people in the Cafe. Ava was cleaning up dishes and bringing them to the back to be washed.

"What's up with you, Ava?" Kate asked in a no bullshit manner

"Nothing. I'm fine" Ava stated through her teeth

"Bullshit, don't lie to me. You're walking around like you have a stick up your ass." Kate said. "You almost made a grown man cry over him not knowing what to order"

Ava sighed and bowed her head to her chest. She was tired, exhausted, and annoyed. _Fuck you Joe _ she thought. The past two days she spent holding her phone in her hand and staring at it every few minutes to check to see if it was going to ring or if she missed a call. She could barely sleep she was waiting by the phone so bad.

"I'm just tired" Ava said

"You sure this doesn't have anything to do with Joe?" Kate said. "Did he do something? I know he went and visted you the day after the party"

Ava's head shot up. "It has nothing to do with Joe" _Who am I kidding. It has everything to do with Joe._

"Uh huh" Kate stated and rolled her eyes.

Ava huffed and said, "Why hasn't he called?" to Kate. "You are around him more than me. Why hasn't he called?"

Kate looked over at Ava, "You had sex with him?" Kate's jaw dropped.

"No. He kissed me. It was nice." Ava said softly

Kate looked at Ava with sympathetic eyes, "Ava, hun. Billy has been running Joe ragged ever since Sunday when Joe was with you and not answering his phone."

"Why? Just for not answering his phone?" Ava asked annoyed.

"No" Kate said. "For being out with you."

"Wha?" Ava turned to face Kate from the dishes

"Ava, Billy likes you. Why do you think he stares at you all the time? And when he found out Joe was with you it pissed him off and so he has been working Joe hard so that he has no extra time to sneak off and see you" Kate informed Ava

"Oh please" Ava laughed. "Believe me! Billy does NOT like me!" Ava stated with her palms up at her chest

"What makes you so sure?" Kate asked raising a brow

"Billy made it perfectly clear to me when he gave me a ride home that he didn't like me" Ava stated

"Hold up" Kate stated leaning against the counter. "Billy drove you home? WHEN?"

"The night of the party. I was walking home and he pulled up and told me to get in the car. I didnt want to piss him off any more so I did" Ava stated

"What happened?" Kate asked leaning forward

"He drove me home. Locked me in the car. Stroked my cheek. Called me dumb and then let me out and sped away." Ava stated aggravated.

"He called you dumb?" Kate asked

"Yeah. I was scared shitless. He was staring at me like he was about to eat me and I didn't know if he was going to stroke my cheek or slap it and after what Bodie said about pissing Billy off and taking his money I choked and offered to give him his money back" Ava stated

Kate busted out laughing. "You offered to give him the money back. What like a bribe to leave you out of the car?" Kate bent over and slapped her knee

"Kinda" Ava said softly, embarrassed. "What else was I supposed to do?"

"Oh Ava. Billy doesn't just give chicks a ride home without expecting a ride in return, if ya know what I mean" Kate stated

"Wha? No way!" Ava stated. "I'm not like that!"

"I know that. And from what you are saying Billy found that out too" Kate laughed.

"It's not funny, Kate!" Ava stated. "My feelings are hurt here. Regardless of if Billy likes me or not Joe could have texted or something"

Kate nodded and the door opened. Jamie and Joe walked through the door. They walked up to the counter and Kate put her coat on.

"Ready to go babe" Jamie stated to Kate.

"Hey Ava." Joe said shyly, "Sorry I haven't been in touch, I've been really busy lately"

"Whatever Joe." Ava stated annoyed. "I've been busy with school and work anyways. It gave me time to study for my test I had on Tuesday"

Ava walked away from him to clear of the latest empty table. She was estatic that he was at the Cafe and talking to her but she wasn't going to let him know that. He needed to know that he couldn't do that to her. He couldn't say one thing and do another.

"I'm sorry, Ava" Joe stated more seriously and slightly pleading. "Are you finished work now too?"

"No, I still have another hour. I am closing up." Ava stated walking by him with the dirty coffee mugs in hand

"Well maybe I can stay and give you some company" Joe said looking around pointing that no one was there other than them.

"No, Joe. I think you should go. I have to clean up and I'm not exactly in the mood to talk ok!" Ava stated matter of factly.

"Hey Joe, you staying or coming with us?" Jamie shouted over from the door.

Ava looked at go sternly and said, "GO!"

Joe's eyes fell to his feet and he nodded at Ava looking like a scolded puppy dog and walked out with Kate and Jamie.

"Damn Joe. She was pissed. What did you do?" Jamie asked as Joe jumped into the back seat, Kate in the passenger seat and Jamie in the drivers.

Jamie started the engine and drove out of the parking lot. Kate moved in her seat and slapped Joe in the side of the head from the passenger seat. Jamie swerved the car not expecting the sudden violent urge from his woman.

"What the fuuuuck!" Joe yelled at Kate.

"You fuckin dummy!" Kate yelled. "If you say you are going to call her you better call her next time!"

"Wait she was that pissed over a missed call" Jamie asked confused.

"Not just any call. The call" Kate stated

"Sorry but what the fuck are you talking about babe." Jamie laughed

"He kissed her for the first time and said he would call. He didn't call. She was heartbroken waiting for that call even though it might not seem like it" Kate stated glaring back at Joe.

Joe was still rubbing the side of head. "What the fuck was I supposed to do? Billy was breathing down my neck and PISSED that I was out with her"

"Did you know he drove her home from the party?" Kate stated

"WHAT!" Joe yelled in shock. Joe knew that Billy didn't just drive chicks home. "Well fuck her then" Joe stated getting mad

"No, no! It wasn't like that. From what I understand Billy put the moves on her but she was more scared than turned on." Kate laughed. "She offered to give him the poker money back for him to let her out of his car" .

Jamie bursted out laughing. "Wow. Hell is freezing over. A chick turned Billy down. That must have been a huge blow to his ego. And then the same chick hangs out with his brother the next day. No wonder he's been keeping you busy" Jamie stated.

Joe sat in the back of the car completely dumbfounded. "Leave me out of the car" Joe stated.

"What? Why?" Jamie asked.

"Just leave me out of the car. I'm going back to the Cafe." Joe said sternly.

"Joe don't do anything stupid. She turned him down remember" Kate said concerned.

"JUST STOP THE FUCKIN CAR!" Joe bellowed showing some of his Darley temper. He didn't show it often, but his face was red and he meant business.

Jamie pulled the car to the side and Joe quickly got out. He lit a smoke and started walking down the street towards the Cafe. He walked around the corner and seen the lights of the Cafe shutting off. She was closing early. Joe jogged across the street and waited for her to walk out the door.

Ava hadn't noticed Joe standing outside leaning on the brick building. She turned from locking the door and heard, "closing early?" She turned and Joe was standing there smoking his cig.

Ava sighed, "I thought I told you to go, Joe"

Joe threw his cigarette to the ground and crushed it with his boot. His eyes stayed looking at his boots while Ava started to walk away.

Ava had so much adrenaline running through her veins that she didn't know if she wanted to yell at him or kiss him ... or both. She turned on her heel and said, "So what's your excuse?"

"Billy had me busy" Joe stated looking up at her

"So what? That means your fingered were suddenly broken? You couldn't operate a phone? Send a text?" Ava spat

Joe chuckled to himself remembering he got a similar bitch out from Billy after he spent time with Ava and now it was the other way around. Joe walked over to Ava and placed a surprisingly warm hand on her cheek.

Ava closed her eyes to hide the fact that they were misting. "You hurt me Joe. It wasn't much but it hurt nonetheless" Ava said softly

Joe furrowed his brow, mad at himself. "Listen Ava, I'm sorry. Billy was pissed and if I wanted to be able to see you any time soon I had to just take care of business. Otherwise I wouldn't even be here right now. I would still be running errans. I really like you, and I'm sorry I didn't at least text. I should have and for that I am really sorry. I really am." Joe said softly. "If you are going to be my girl you need to know that sometimes I will be unreachable. Not because I want to be but because I don't have a choice. It's how things roll in my neck of the woods. There is nothing I can do about it" Joe stated

Ava's eyes darted open. _Girl? Did he just call me his girl?_ Ava was in shock. "You want me as your girl?" Ava asked

"Yeah" Joe smiled

"Exclusively?" Ava asked

"Yeah" Joe smile, "Why, are you holding out on me? Is there someone else?" Joe raised his brows

" Oh well you know, I'm going to have to let the football team at school know that it's over, thats all" Ava said seriously

Joe's eyes popped and Ava laughed. "I'm just kidding. Sheesh! Thanks for the confidence!" Ava slapped his arm and Joe smiled and put his arm around her waist.

"Come on, I'll walk ya home" Joe stated walking Ava to the sidewalk.

Joe dropped Ava off at her apt and kissed her goodbye. He had to go back to the underpass for Billy for a pick up.

Over the next couple of days Joe wasn't able to see Ava much but it was likewise for Ava. Joe was busy with Billy and Ava was busy with school. Ava was in her final exams and believe it or not but xmas was a busy time of year for Billy and Joe's occupation.

It was the day of Ava's last exam and there was a party going on at Kate and Jamie's again.

"Hey you coming tonite?" Joe texted Ava.

"Yeah. But I am going to stop at home and have a nap first."

It had been about 3 weeks since their "exclusive" incident and things were going well. Joe called her whenever he could and texted her often telling her he missed her. When they were able to see eachother things were heating up. They hadn't went all the way yet but clothes were definitely starting to shed and the make-out sessions were getting hotter.

Ava took a longer nap than expected and woke up around 12:05. She had 3 texts from Joe asking her if she was ok and still coming. She grabbed her phone and let him know she slept in and will be there in a bit. Joe texted her back informing her Jamie was taking a quick ride to the 24/7 liquor store to pick up some necessities and that he would pick her up on the way back. She went to the bathroom and took a quick shower and put on a cute matching pair of underwear and braw, a pair of skinny jeans and her graffic tee that said "I'm famous in Canada" and quickly dried her hair. She put a bit of make-up on her face, stuffed her feet in her sneakers and left. Jamie was waiting outside for her.

When she got to the party the music was pumping and the atmosphere was good. Ava made her way through the crowd towards the kitchen with a bag of liquor in each hand keeping an eye out for Joe or Kate. Hoping to not run into Billy. She hadn't spoken to him since their run in after the last party and she only seen him dropping Joe off at the Cafe once. It seemed like Billy was letting up on them a bit and his ego was built back up. At least it seemed like it at that moment because she turned her head and Billy had a girl sitting on each lap watching the girls make out with eachother. Ava laughed and shook her head and walked into the kitchen.

Billy sat in the chair and noticed Ava was there the minute she walked in. He kept his eye on her and seen her look over at him and laugh. _WTF was she laughing at?_ Billy thought then realized the chicks on his lap were making out. _Oh._ Billy thought and looked back towards the kitchen. Joe was his little brother and obviously happy with her so he didn't want to ruin what Joe had going on with her. However, that didn't skewer Billy from his plan to get Ava in bed. He was just laying low for the time being. It wouldn't be the first time he shared a chick with Joe. Billy just usually got the the chick first. It was a little different this time.

Ava walked into the kitchen and placed the alcohol bags on the counter. Before she could turn around Joe's arms wrapped around her from behind and pushed her tight against his chest while he kissed her neck. Joe loved the fact that Ava's hair was shorter. It gave him easy access to her neck and it didn't get pulled or stuck under them during their make-out sessions. Ava smiled and wrapped her arms around his arms that were around her.

"Thanks for picking up my woman Jamie" Joe said while nuzzling his face in Ava's neck

"Don't mention it" Jamie said back while taking the alcohol out of the bags.

The party was fun and Ava started to get to know the guys a bit better. She liked most of them but steered clear of the poker table this time. Ava was getting death glares from a few of the whores that were there. Probably because Billy had been watching Ava like a hawk all evening. Ava didn't notice but the chicks trying to get Billy's attention sure noticed.

It was getting late but the party wasn't close to being over. Ava was sitting on the counter in the kitchen watching Joe play poker at the table in the living room through the kitchen entrance. Joe had just went all in and lost. He move from the table and walked over to the kitchen to where she was sitting. Billy had been sitting next to Joe at the poker table and his eyes didn't leave Joe as they followed him. Joe moved between Ava's legs and put his hands on her hips and looked up to her. Ava bent down and gave him a short soft kiss then yawned.

Ava placed her forhead on Joes and said, "Take me home Joe"

Ava wasn't drunk but she was definitely feeling good and so was Joe. Joe took a step back and offered his hand while Ava hopped off the counter. Joe ushered her through the crowd and out the door. The minute they were out the door their lips were locked and they were kissing passionately. Joe broke the kiss, grabbed her hand and quickly walked them to his and Billy's apt down the hall. Joe opened the door and walked Ava to his room kicking the front door closed behind him.

Billy was still at the party and won the last hand of poker as always other than that one time. The crowd around the table broke up and Billy got up, collected his money and made his way out the door. He should have been happy that his pockets were $400 richer but he was in a sour mood because he seen Joe leave with Ava. Billy trekked down the hall and opened the front door. He could hear music coming from Joe's room. An ipod mix of Nine Inch Nails was playing when Billy slowly and quietly opened Joe's door a crack to see what was going on.

Joe was chest-naked and still had his jeans on sitting on his bed leaning on the headboard with a underwear clad Ava straddling his hips.


	6. Chapter 6

Billy turned to leave when Ava moved off the bed. Billy stood back so that he was in the shadows and out of view but still close enough to see what was going on in the room.

Ava moved off the bed and stood. She motioned for Joe to follow. Joe stood up infront of her and leaned down to kiss her. It was soft and passionate. Joe licked her top lip for entrance to her mouth and Ava gladly gave it to him. Joe's hands cradled Ava's face and Ava's hands were busy undoing Joe's belt buckle and pants. His pants fell to the floor and Ava started to stroke his erection through his boxers. Joe let out a slight moan in Ava's mouth and she smiled into their kiss. Joe moved his kissing from Ava's mouth and down her throat. He started to cup her breasts and flicked each of her nipples through the sheer material of her bra. Ava's head fell back as she rested her hands behind Joe's ears. Joe's hands slipped down from her breasts down to her hips, down to the inside of the thighs and then moved around her thighs, gripped her butt. He continued by massaging his hands up her back to unhook her bra.

Ava's bra came off and Joe focused on the girls. Licking and sucking. After a few minutes Joe moved his tongue in between Ava's breasts and licked from her breasts to her bellybutton. Joe was now on his knees and hooked his thumbs in the corner of her panties and moved them down inch by inch kissing each inch of flesh that came into vision until they were completely off. Ava's underwear fell to the ground. Still on his knees, Joe gripped Ava's hips and moved his tongue down the crease where her leg meets her hip on her right and continued to do the same on the left. Ava's hands dropped. Her right hand gripped onto Joe's hair and her left hand gripped onto his hand on her left hip.

Billy stood in the crack of the doorway watching what was going down in Joe's room. Ava was stood facing the door. Her head was high and her back was arched as she was gripping Joe while Joe was on his knees pleasuring her. Billy stood there and licked his lips. Billy had the urge to bust in, push Joe out of the way and claim Ava as his own. But this live porno that he was getting was kind of hot. The only thing is that Joe was doing it all wrong. _She's supposed to suck your dick Joey! Not the other way around. _Billy shook his head but was brought back to the scene infront of him when Joe rose to his feet picking Ava up in the process.

Ava's leg's wrapped around Joe's waist as she pushed her lips against his. Tasting herself on his lips turned her on more than ever. Joe walked them to his double bed and laid Ava on her back. Joe broke the kiss and moved off the bed to rid himself of his boxers and grabbed a condom from the night stand next to the bed. Joe kneeled on the bed in the middle of Ava's legs. Ava's eye's watching his every move. Joe sat back on his heels to provide Ava with proper view of what she was about to deal with. He was huge and he knew it. Joe looked up at Ava who in response licked her lips and he winked back at her and ripped open the condom wrapper. Ava leaned up and grabbed the condom from package and proceded to put the condom on for Joe. Joe stayed sitting on his heels slightly shocked but smiling like an idiot. Ava leaned up and started to kiss Joe as she stroked the last bit of condom down his shaft. Joe pushed Ava back on the bed and slid into her without warning. Joe started to move with Ava as she began to grind her hips. The sex was not fast, or hard, or crazy. It just was. Joe carressed her, kissed her, loved her and Ava was loving every minute of it. Joe leaned up and moved her left leg over his right shoulder and started to slowly pump into her deeper.

Billy watched on as Joe switched his position. _WTF is he doing!_ Billy wondered. _The sex couldn't be that good she's not even screaming_ Billy chuckled to himself and then grinned cause he started to think of how he was going to fuck her and how she was going to call out his name. _He's not going to get anywhere doing it the way he is. _Billy shook his head in annoyance. _You gotta drive hard, fast and deep. You get her from behind and push her face into the matress. You aren't going to make her call your name like that _Billy thought. Billy was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Ava's voice. Billy froze thinking that maybe she seen him in the door way but she didn't and he couldn't make out what she said. Just then she repeated it.

"Oh, Joe!" Ava said in a small voice. Joe was thrusting into her slow and deep. The sex was awesome before but when Joe moved her leg up over his shoulder he was able to pump into her even deeper. Ava had her fair share of sex before but was never sexed like this. Joe took his time. Examined her body. Touched her in ways that made her eyes roll. This kid was magic!

Joe was slowly pushing in and out and watching Ava go over the edge. He smiled and moved his hand in between her legs and started to massage her clit. Ava kicked her head back, arched her back and let out a loud cry. Her legs started to shake and she pulled Joe down onto of her and wrapped her legs around his waist. Joe took the hint and started to speed up his pace and sent her to euphoria and back and then finished himself.

Billy was in the door fuming. _What the fuck just happened? _He was expecting Joe to continue that slow shit and Ava kick Joe out to which he would go in and show her how it's done. That didn't happen. Billy didn't understand what was going on. Joe leaned up and pulled off his condom and threw it into the waste basket and Billy was about to walk away when he seen Joe pull another condom out from his night table. _No fuckin way! No way he can be hard again that fast. _

Joe reached and grabbed another condom and slipped it on his still hard cock. He slipped his dick back into Ava and flipped onto his back still embedded in Ava brining her up to straddle him without disconnecting them. Ava smiled, impressed with the move he just pulled on her, she placed her hands on his chest as she leaned down and kissed him passionately exploring his mouth as her gripped her ass with both of his hands and she moaned loudly. Ava broke the kiss and sat up straight on Joe's dick and placed her hands on her thighs and started to ride him.

Billy stepped closer to the doorway and watched intently. He could barely see any of Joe and all of Ava's backside as she pumped up and down which was what he wanted. _Now, this girl knows how to fuck_ Billy whispered to himself. He stared, eyes locked on Ava as she moved her body as if she was seductively riding a mechanical bull. Billy leaned against the door frame put his hand in his pants and started to stroke his cock.

Ava continued to ride Joe while running her hands up her body and into her hair. She kept her hands in her hair as she rode him. Joe's eyes were locked on her and weren't moving.

"Oh fuck babe" Joe groaned of breathe unable to believe his eyes. Ava was a little vixen. "I don't know how much longer I can handle this"

Ava smiled, licked her lips at him and moved down to kiss him. She moved her lips from his to his right ear and said, "Then don't baby. Cum for me" as her legs started to shake on the verge of cumming herself.

Just as Ava let those words out of her mouth she thrusted down hard on Joe and he came hard and loud. As did she. Joe and Ava moaned/shouted as they rode out their last orgasm of the night as did Billy.

Billy leaned in the doorway stroking his cock when he heard Ava say "Cum for me" and he let out a long groan and did just that. All over in his pants. Luckily, Billy let out his groan just as Joe and Ava did the same so that they didn't hear him

Ava leaned down and placed her head on Joe's chest. She stayed lying there with Joe still in her and took a deep breath. That was some of the best sex she has ever had. She concentrated on Joe's eradict heart beat and breaths when she was pulled out of her bliss by a bang and someone yelling.

Billy stood in the doorway watching Joe and Ava cuddle afterwards. There they were completely satisfied and finished off and here he is with his hand and pants full of cum. _How fucking pathetic is this_ Billy thought to himself. Billy removed his hand from his pants, wiped his hand on his jeans and without even thinking he yelled "FUCK" and kicked Joe's door wide open.

Ava jumped up from her lying position still straddling Joe with her back to the door and Joe sat up straight and wrapped his arms around Ava and pulled her close so that whoever was in the door way couldn't see anymore than they needed. Joe's eyes shot to his door and there was one angry Billy Darley standing in the doorway.

**PLEASE COMMENT/REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Joe looked at the doorway and was completely dumbfounded. _What the fuck was Billy doing back so early! Not to mention what the fuck is he doing?_ Billy turned on his heel and stomped towards his bedroom mumbling something incomprehensible and slammed his door.

"What's going on?" Ava was trying not to panic. She knew of Billy's reputation and that there is a very high likelihood that he has a gun on him.

"I don't fucking know but I'm about to find out" Joe gritted through his teeth and moved Ava off him. Joe removed the used condom and grabbed his pants and started putting them on.

"Joe, just leave it go." Ava was afraid as to what was about to go down and she hurried to put her clothes back on.

Joe was fast out of his room. Ava was slipping her shirt over her head when she head Joe pounding on Billy's door.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing Billy! Seriously man. Some fuckin privacy would be nice!" Joe yelled.

Ava panicked when Billy swung door open and stood over Joe with a look that could kill and swung at Joe. Ava ran down the hall to the party that was still going on. Bodie, Jamie, and Heco were sitting at the poker table talking and taking shots.

"I need your help! You need to come to Joe's apt now!" Ava stated to them running over to the table.

"Whoa, what the hell is going on Ava?" Jamie stated.

"It's Billy. Billy and Joe. They are fighting. Like for real fighting. Someone needs to go stop it" Ava was talking so fast she couldn't breathe.

Bodie, Jamie, and Heco jumped up from the table and started jogging down the hall to the other apt. There was lots of yelling coming from the doorway and a lot of comotion. When they stepped into the apt Joe and Billy were rolling around on the floor throwing punches and kicks like madmen. Bodie and Heco grabbed ahold of Billy and Jamie grabbed Joe to pulled the two men apart.

"FUCK YOU!" Joe yelled over at Billy while being picked up off the floor. He had a cut over his eye and a bloody nose. "I can't even have one night can I? You bring whores in here all the time. Do I fucking bother you? NO. I bring my girlfriend in here for one night and you have to pull this kinda shit on me"

"Fuck me? You wanna fucking test me like that Joe?" Billy questioned with murder in his eyes. "You're little fuckin girlfriend should have been in my bed, but honestly by the way I seen her fuck, I think I will pass cause it looked like it fuckin sucked" Billy lied

"You fucking stood there and watched us?" Joe asked astonished. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was dumbstruck.

"Every last bit of it." Billy laughed evilly. "I seen every single part of your little girlie, right down to her little blonde racing strip."

Joe launched himself at Billy and Jamie caught him again, restraining him. Jamie knew that no matter how mad Joe was he wouldn't be able to handle Billy in a fight and to be honest Joe didn't look like he needed anymore blood on him.

Ava stood in the doorway feeling completely humiliated and violated. She ran out the door and down the hall. She needed to get out of the situation. She couldn't stand there and watch or listen to any more. The elevator door opened and she was on her way home. Joe seen her leave from the corner of his eye but he couldn't run after her, not just yet. He wasn't finished here.

Jamie leaned into Joe's ear and said, "Calm down man, this is Billy here"

"I don't give a flying fuck if it is Billy. That's my fuckin girl. I finally get a girl. A decent girl. She's fuckin perfect and I have to deal with this bullshit. You can't just let me be happy can you?" Joe stated calming down.

Billy shrugged Heco and Bodie off and looked at Joe. Billy was standing tall with his chin in the air. He sniffed and rubbed his nose. _Joe was right._ But he wasn't going to admit it.

"I know she turned you down." Joe stated. "It kills you that she doesn't want you but me. You can't deal with it. I've played second to you my whole life and now I'm first to someone and you can't handle that" Joe took a breathe, "Well I'm not letting her go. I don't care what you do, or try to do. I'm keeping her" Joe stated with hurt in his voice. He shrugged off Jamie and walked into his room. The 4 other men stayed in the living area quiet not knowing what to do. Billy included. Joe finished getting dressed and wiped his face the best he could and left.

Ava ran the whole way home. When she got to her apt she could barely breathe. She opened her door and she warm air was a nice change from the cold winter air that just filled her lungs. Ava walked into the bathroom and started a hot shower. She needed a shower. She felt disgusting. After 20mins of making her bathroom a sauna she walked out of the bathroom to get dressed. It was such a small apt that what little windows she had were steamed. She got dressed in a pair of soccer shorts and random t-shirt. She was just about to jump into bed when there was a knock at her door. Ava moved towards the door to answer but then started to panic. _What if it's Billy! Fuck!_ She didn't have a peep hole and it was 50/50. The perso at the door could be Joe or Billy. She didn't want to see either right now but at this moment she would take Joe over Billy. Ava would take Joe over Billy in any situation.

Ava took a deep breath and asked, "Who is it?" and thanked baby jesus when she heard Joe's voice.

"Ava it's me, can you let me in please" Joe asked

"Listen Joe, I'm not in the mood for company right now. I'm pretty upset and just want to be left alone." Ava managed to reply

"I'm sorry. Can you leave me in. I really want to talk to you. And I can't go back there tonight ... please" Joe pleaded

When Ava opened the door Joe's heart dropped. Her hair was wet and her skin was red as if she was scrubbing at it and he face was streaked as if she were crying. She still was crying. Joe moved forward to embrace her when Ava's face dropped.

"Jesus Joe, you are bleeding!" Ava grabbed his hand and brought him into the apt. "Sit on the automan. I'll be right back"

Ava went to the still steamed bathroom and got a few first aid supplies. She walked back over to Joe and pulled up a small stool from her breakfast nook and sat on it infront of Joe. Ava started to clean the blood from Joe's face.

"I'm sorry" Joe said looking into Ava's eyes.

"I think your nose is broke" Ava stated

"I didn't know he was there, I swear. I would never have let that happen if I did. You believe me right?" Joe asked while his eyes were pleading

"And you might need some stitches for your eyebrow, it looks pretty deep" Ava responded applying more pressure to the wound on his brow.

Joe huffed and grabbed Ava's hands from his face. He held them tight and looked Ava in the eyes sternly. "Goddammit Ava, I'm apologizing. Give me something!"

Ava's eyes started to mist. She was trying to reply but the only thing that would come out of her mouth was "ah ... ahh .. i .."

"What?" Joe demanded with hurt in his voice

Ava blinked and tears ran down her face. She was too overwhelmed to deal with this right now. "I don't have anything left to give." She blinked again, "I gave you everything I had tonight" Ava furrowed her brows.

Joe sat in total aw and silence. He didn't know how to respond to that. He let go of her hands and Ava proceded to fix Joe up. After a few more minutes Joe was no longer bleeding and bandages were applied where necessary. Ava stood to put the first aid supplies away. When she returned to the living area Joe was standing by the door.

"Do you want me to stay?" Joe asked in a low voice with his hand on the door knob

"You look to me like you are already gone" Ava stated motioning to his hand

Joe dropped his eyes to his hand on the door knob then his feet. He slowly turned the knob and moved out of Ava's apt. Ava walked over and locked the door. She leaned against the door to listen to see if he was gone. When she heard his footsteps disappear down the hallway she ran to her bed and cried. Cried harder then she ever had in her whole life. That night she cried herself to sleep.

Billy was sitting in his car in the parking lot of Ava's apt when Joe came walking out of her building. Joe was rubbing his eyes and continued down the street without seeing Billy.


	8. Chapter 8

Note: It's a short chapter this time. Sorry about that. I promise the next one will be much better.

Billy started his car engine and left Ava's parking lot. He drove up next to Joe.

"Get in" Billy said to Joe.

"Fuck off, Billy" Joe stated turning away from him.

"Seriously Joe, I'm not going to tell you again. Just get in ... please" Billy stated to his brother in a calmer tone.

Joe stopped and looked into the open passenger window. He stared down Billy. Billy let out a huff and Joe opened the passenger door and got in the car.

"Where are we going?" Joe asked.

"I dunno." Billy said, "A drive"

They both sat in the car for about 5mins without talking. Finally, Billy broke the silence.

"Listen Joe"

"I don't want to talk about it. It's over" Joe interrupted

"What do you mean it's over?" Billy asked cocking an eyebrow to Joe while putting a cig in his mouth.

"Just what I said. It's over. You won't see her anymore. She feels disgusted with both of us." Joe stated keeping his head straight.

Billy leaned over and offered Joe a cig, "You really like her don't ya, Joey" Billy asked taking a long drag of his smoke.

Joe's lips pressed together thinly and nodded his head.

"How serious was it?" Billy asked. He was actually acting like a big brother. Like he cared for Joe. Only Joe got to see him like this. Sometimes Bodie, but mostly Joe.

"Pretty serious" Joe stated. "She was my girlfriend. We were exclusive"

"Exclusive?" Billy restated as if he didn't even know what it meant.

"Yup." Joe answered. "... I love that girl" Joe stated wiping his nose.

"Ah Joey, you don't even know what love is, you're only 23. Stop trying to hold yourself down" Billy stated.

"I'm not like you Billy." Joe stated. "I'm not interested in running around and fucking a bunch of whores. Maybe before I was but not now. She's perfect. She's the one. I know it" Joe stated very seriously.

Billy stopped at a red light and looked at Joe. Joe's face was red, his eyes were bloodshot, and he was clearly upset. Billy's brow furrowed and he rubbed his hand on the back of his head.

"I'll back off" Billy stated.

"Too late now" Joe said with no emotion watching the light turn to green.

Billy didn't move the car.

"You're not the man I thought you were Joey." Billy stated looking at Joe.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Joe yelled over to Billy.

"Give her time. She'll be back." Billy stated.

"I'm sick of talking to you right now" Joe stated getting out of the car.

Billy watched his brother walk down the street. Billy pulled a U-Turn and pulled back into Ava's apt building parking lot. He had no idea that his brother was taking to this chick so seriously. As much of an asshole billy was he did love his brother and wanted him to be happy. Billy got out of his car and walked up to Ava's apt and banged on her door.

Joe made his way over to Jamie and Kate's apt and knocked on the door. Kate answered the door.

"Hey, is anyone in the spare room tonight?" Joe asked.

"No, no one. It's free" Kate stated opening the door further inviting Joe in.

"Mind if I stay there for tonight?" Joe asked looking at Kate's feet.

"Not at all ... Jamie, Joe is here!"

Joe walked over and sat on the couch. Jamie moved from the bedroom obvioulsy half asleep. Kate moved over and sat on the couch with Joe and Jamie sat on the chair.

"What the fuck happened?" Kate asked worried. Joe was not looking good.

"It's over between Ava and I." Joe said

"Why?" Jamie asked. "You had nothing to do with anything that went down"

"She's freaked out. I don't think she wants anything to do with me anymore." Joe stated rubbing his eyes

"She shouldn't be mad at you. This is ridiculous" Kate stated getting angry

"You know what guys, I think I've had enough drama for one night. I don't want to talk about it anymore." Joe stated. "It's over. It's sucks hard. But I don't know what else to do tonight. I'm going to bed. Maybe things will be more clear in the morning"

Joe got off the couch and made his way to the spare room.

Ava woke up from banging coming from her door. She was in a deep sleep after crying herself into a slumber. She groggily got up from her bed rubbing her eyes. She was too tired to even think about who might be behind her door. She yanked open the door and woke up faster than she ever did.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**hey there. i hope you all like this chapter. dont forget to review and tell me what you think :) I've had over 900 views and only 25 reviews :s get reviewing people.**

Ava seen that it was Billy and tried to slam the door on him but he was too strong. Billy pushed the door open causing Ava to fall on her butt. Billy walked in and sat on a stool next to the breakfast nook and pulled out a smoke and lit it.

"Who in the fuck do you think you are?" Ava asked pulling herself up off the floor.

Billy didn't answer her. He just sat there staring her down taking drags of his smoke.

"Get out!" Ava stated pointing towards the door.

"If you were smart you would watch your tone with me" Billy said with a husky voice and a smirk hanging from his lips

"If you were smart you would get the fuck out of my apt. I know who you are but quite frankly I don't give a shit" Ava spat. She was fed up with the whole evening and was done crying about it. Now she was angry. Seeing red. She was done.

"Listen," Billy stated in a no bullshit tone "Joe had nothing to do with what happened tonight"

"I know" Ava stated. She knew Joe wouldn't put her in that position but it still didn't take away the fact that it happened or how it made her feel.

"Then why ya being such a bitch to him then? huh?" Billy stated looking Ava up and down. "Or is it that you really want to get rid of him to be with me"

"I don't want to be with you. I would never be with you. You're disgusting. Demeaning me isn't a turn on" Ava stated

Billy put his smoke out on her nook and before Ava could blink he was in her face. Stalking over her. He leaned down so they were nose to nose.

"You will want to be with me" Billy

"Never" Ava spat

Billy stood nose to nose with Ava and stared her down. Ava was not backing down. Billy let out a sigh and walked passed Ava and out the door. Ava quickly ran and locked the door.

It had been a week and a half and Ava hadn't seen or talked to Joe or any of the gang. Joe sent a few text messages a few days ago but she didn't respond. She hadn't even seen Kate, their shifts weren't coinciding. Until today that is. Ava walked into the cafe for her evening shift. Kate was already there. Kate was due to get off shift at 9 and Ava at 10. Ava had to close. The cafe was slow again. It was 2 days before Xmas and Ava assumed that it was slow because a lot of people were vacationing and whatnot. Not Ava. She was still at work. Ava walked in and put her purse and coat in the back. She wasn't exactly sure how the shift was going to go with Kate. Kate hadn't spoken to her in the past week and a half but it's not like Ava put a huge effort into calling her either.

3 customers walked in and Ava walked over to serve them. Business stayed steady for a few hours but then started to die down. Ava was in the back cleaning up and finishing up some dishes when Kate walked into the back of the cafe.

"What's your problem huh?" Kate spat at Ava

"I don't have a problem" Ava answered

"Doesn't seem like that to me. If you don't have a problem where have you been, huh? Why haven't I heard or seen from you. Or better yet why hasn't Joe?" Kate crossed her arms with her eyebrows cocked.

"This isn't the time or place for this" Ava stated.

"You're wrong. I think it's the perfect time and place." Kate stated while walking over to Ava. "Listen Ava, I like you a lot but this shit you are pulling needs to stop. You know, I know, everyone knows Joe had nothing to do with what Billy pulled on you guys so stop acting like a fuckin snob. I understand your feelings were hurt but so were Joeys. So you better get YOUR head out of YOUR ass and apologise to HIM!"

Ava stood there in shock. She wasn't expecting to get cornered by Kate in the back of the cafe. She thought maybe Kate would have said something but Kate was way more pissed than she was expecting.

"This is none of your business, Kate" Ava stated through her teeth

"Like fuck it isn't. Joey comes to our place when he is upset. He stays at our place when he gets in fights with Billy about you. I have to see the kid heartbroken. Not you. So guess what, that makes it my business. Get off you high horse already." Kate stated backing off of Ava and leaning on the counter with her arms crossed.

"Your right. I know Joe didn't have anything to do with what went down." Ava said looking from the dish in the hand to Kate

"Then what's the problem?" Kate stated throwing her hands into the air.

"I dunno, I just don't feel comfortable anymore." Ava said

"Don't feel comfortable around who? Joe?" Kate stated confused

"Just uncomfortable in my own skin. Just violated. I don't really want anyone around." Ava said locking eyes with Kate.

"Listen, I understand that what happened was demeaning and that you felt violated. I get that. But stop punishing Joe over it. So you don't want anyone around you right now. No problem. You don't need him around to answer his calls or texts. So what's your excuse for that?" Kate asked

"I have none. You're right. I'm being a little unreasosable. I should have answered his texts. It was a bitch move of me." Ava stated

"The once again. What's the problem?" Kate asked clearly getting annoyed

"It's just that I have once semester left. The one right after the winter break. Then I am set free. I can leave. I can go where I want. If things continue to get serious with Joe and I finish my semester and leave Boston like I was planning what's going to happen? Joe is so attached to Billy and is so easily persuaded by Billy that I doubt that he would come with me. Joe has a crooked life here with no exit strategy. I have an exit strategy and if my relationship with Joe continues its just going to make my exit harder." Ava stated. "I want a life, Kate. I want a house and kids. Hey kids, sorry but daddy's out selling drugs right now for his ganglord brother. Not exactly the life I pictured for myself."

"You're a heartless bitch" Kate stated.

"I'm not!" Ava spat.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" Kate laughed

"I'm telling you the truth! Wouldn't you get out of here if you could?" Ava asked Kate, "and seriously think about it!"

Kate stood with her arms crossed, tapping her foot while looking away from Ava. Kate drew her eye back to Ava and said, "You're right. I would leave if I had an option."

"And if I gave you an out right now. An out where you could leave and never come back would you take it?" Ava asked

"No" Kate stated looking to her feet

"Why?" Ava asked. There was no reponse from Kate. "WHY NOT?" Ava demanded

"Jamie" Kate stated looking back to Ava.

"You just proved my point." Ava stated drying her hand and moving the the front of the shop as the bell above the door rang informing them they had a new customer.

Kate had an hour left to her shift before she had to leave and you could cut the tension with a knife it was so thick. Both of the girls were standing behind the cafe waiting for the last 2 customers to leave. Both were angry and it was noticable. The clock finally struck 9 and the customers were leaving as Jamie was walking through the cafe's door. Ava was picking up the cups from the last customers and looked out the window. She could see that Joe was in the car waiting for Kate and Jamie to return.

"Hey baby, ready to go?" Jamie asked Kate.

Kate nodded to Jamie and moved to grab her jacket. Kate walked around the counter and over to Ava at the far table of the cafe where Ava was bussing the table. Kate was standing behind Ava. Kate looked out and seem Joe in the car and leaned into Ava's ear.

"You're a fucking bitch. He deserves better than you. Little Miss College Girl, you're so fuckin full of yourself. Maybe if you actually spent more time getting to know Joe you would know that he is a licensed mechanic by trade. He's not just some fuckin drug dealer. I hope you enjoyed slumming with all us low lives" Kate spat in an angry whisper turned on her heal and started to put on her jacket as she walked past Jamie and out the door.

Jamie followed her out the door in a slight jog to catch up with Kate.

"What the fuck was that?" Jamie asked catching up to Kate.

"Nothing" Kate stated while balancing a cig in her mouth and lighting it.

Both Kate and Jamie jumped into the car. Jamie started engine and looked up. He could see that Ava was sitting at the table in the back that the was cleaning with her elbows on the table and her head in the hands. Jamie put the car in drive and pressed on the gas pedal.

"What in the fuck did you say to her?" Joe asked

"It's none of your concern Joey." Kate stated taking long drags of her smoke trying to calm her nerves.

"Like fuck it's not! That's my girlfriend" Joe spat.

Kate sat up and twisted her body to look at Joe. "WAS! Was your girlfriend Joe. Stop kidding yourself. It's over remember" Kate stated.

"Jesus Kate. Give him a break" Jamie said looking over at his girlfriend.

"No he has to hear this." Kate looked over to Jamie then back to Joe. "Joey, take it from me, you are better off without her." Kate took a deep breath trying to calm her voice but not really succeeding.

"Like fuck! How do you know" Joe's voice was raising.

"Cause I know her better. Tonight I was enlightened." Kate stated sarcastically. "The judgmental bitch"

"Whoaaaa!" Joe shouted.

"Ok, ok. That's fuckin enough!" Jamie stated slamming his hand on the dash to get everyone attention while pulling into their parking spot of their apt building.

"Little miss college girl is a fucking stuck up snob." Kate spat getting out of the car.

Joe's face and ears were red. "That's not her at all, you don't know what the fuck you are talking about" Joe stated while jumping out of the back seat and onto the paved parking lot infront of Kate.

"Oh I don't huh?" Kate stated not backing down.

"NO! You don't!" Joe shouted towards Kate.

"Ah Shit!" Jamie stated jumping out of the car and towards Kate and Joe. "Come on guys, that's enough"

"Well if I don't know shit how do I know that she is leaving Boston in 4 months? Huh? How do I know that she's not getting back in touch with you because she wants a better life than you can provide her because you're a, and I quote, 'drug dealer who works for his ganglord brother', huh? How do I know that then." Kate yelled and automatically wished she could take back everything she said even though it was true. She let her temper take over and Joe didn't have to hear any of that. But it was too late. She had said it.

"Wha?" Joe stated standing back, "She said that?"

"Fuck" Kate said under her breath, "Yeah Joe. Tonight we got into it at the cafe and she said something along the lines that she finishes school in a few months and that it was her exit strategy to get out of Boston or some shit. She said that being with you would only make it harder if she got more attached because you're pretty much going no where with your life" Kate stated in a calm tone.

"Holy shit" Jamie said behind Kate causing Kate to look back at him. When Kate turned back to console Joe he was gone. He was in a fast walk down the street.

"You shouldn't have said half that shit and you know it" Jamie stated, "You practically ripped out his heart and fed it to him" Jamie's voice was angry

"I know" Kate said with tears in her eyes

"Next time I say that's enough. That's enough you hear me!" Jamie raised his voice at Kate

Kate nodded in response and followed Jamie into the apt building.

Ava was closing up the cafe. She turned off all the machines and lights and locked the door. It was cold and snowing out. She pulled her hood up over her head from her coat and started to walk home. She was upset and replaying everything that happened that night in her head. _Kate was right! I'm a fuckin snob. I just assumed and made judgements and now look at me._ Ava trudged down the sidewalk a few blocks from her apt. It was dark and windy. Before she knew it she was being grabbed from behind and pulled into the alley near the old day care.

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

Ava was shoved and pushed up against the brick wall of the old building in the alley. She was in a blind panic. She turned around to try to get a grip or see what was happening when she felt a forearm push her against the wall and pin her there at her neck. Her hood was in the way of her eyes as she hurried to move it she realized who this attacker was. It was Joe. He was standing there with tears in his eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing Joe? You are scaring me!" Ava panicked.

"Why are you scared? Isn't this what you expect of me?" Joe stated with his voice shaking

"What are you talking about? Please let me go, Joe" Ava tried to calm her voice.

"What? Aren't I just some fuckin gangbanger? Isn't that what you said?" Joe snapped

"I didn't exactly say that. Its been taken way out of porportion" Ava stated pushing at Joe's arm.

Joe backed off of Ava and turned his back to her walking a few steps and running his hands through his snow covered hair.

"Then explain to me what you meant to say because I'm going nuts here, Ava. What am I to you? Just some dude that you were with to pass the time?" Joe said throwing his hands in the air.

"NO! And if you feel that way I am sorry that was never my intention, Joe. I just never expected things with us to get so serious so fast"

Joe put a cig between his lips and lit it. Taking a long drag.

"Then is it true?" Joe looked down to her feet then back to her eyes, "Are you leaving in five months?"

Ava's heart broke. _Fuck you, Kate!_ "Yeah. Yeah I'm leaving." Ava stated in a low voice

"And when exactly where you planning on letting me know? When you are already driving down the street?" Joe asked with nothing but hurt in his voice.

"No. I don't know Joe. I just don't know what to guage between us anymore since, you know, the incident" Ava tried to make an excuse

"Don't lie to me, Ava. I deserve better than that. You seemed to have a lot of answers tonight with Kate. I know what Billy did was wrong and I did everything I could regarding that. You like to use that as an excuse but that's not really it, is it?" Joe asked Ava getting no reply. "IS IT?" He yelled to get her to speak up

Tears were forming in Ava's eyes. She looked up from her feet and into Joe's eyes. "No" she replied.

"So it's true then. What Kate said tonight about you thinking I am going no where but drug dealing and working for Billy?" Joe stated

Ava hung her head and wiped a few stray tears away.

"I'm not even in the fucking gang, Ava. Yeah, I hang out with them but I haven't been initiated. I don't even sell drugs for Billy. I run errands for Billy. That's it. Billy is trying to keep me out of the gang. I work casual for my uncle at Clay's autobody down the street from Stokely Hall. So you're a fuckin bitch for assuming" Joe stated angry.

"I didn't know, Joe. I didn't know you were a mechanic. You never told me!" Ava stated in defense

"You never asked! Maybe if you would have stuck around you would have found out. I'm sorry that I didn't open every detail of my life to you. All you had to do was mention your doubts about me to me and I would have told you." Joe barked

"You're right" Ava said to Joe. Joe's eyes got wide not expecting her to admit defeat. "You're right. I was selfish and judgmental. I should have spoken to you if I had any doubts about you. And I didn't and I'm sorry" Ava choked out. Her chin quivering

Joe walked over to Ava and cupped her face in his hands. He looked Ava straight in the eyes, "I would have left with you, Ava. I love you and I would have gone with you."

"Then come" Ava choked out, tears now streaming down her face.

"I would have but I'm just not sure anymore" Joe answered.

Joe let go of Ava's face and started to walk away from her and out of the alley. Ava wiped her face and jogged after Joe. She grabbed his arm and spun him around making him drop his smoke.

"So that's it?" Ava said now getting angry. "That's it? Its over?"

"It was over the day you started doubting me, Ava" Joe stated

"I didn't doubt you. I was uninformed!" Ava stated, "This isn't just my fault, Joe. You didn't tell me. I told you and let you into my life but you were holding back on me! Why?"

They were standing in the middle of the street. It was like the area was a ghost town. The snow was falling and the wind was whirling snow flakes around them.

"Why!" Ava asked pushing Joe back by his chest

"Because I'm not used to this relationship shit. You're a good girl, Ava. A nice girl. Girls like you don't generally pay attention to guys like me. I was playing it safe so you wouldn't leave." Joe answered

"Well look how well that worked out for ya." Ava answered sarcastically, "We're standing in the middle of the street arguing"

Joe bowed his head in agreeance.

"Come May, if you want to come with me and get out of Boston ..." Ava started, "... it's just I made a promise to myself that I would leave! I can't break that promise, Joe. If you are willing to come with me then I want to be with you. But, if you aren't then this ends here. I can't continue to be attached to you and have my feelings grow stronger then be forced to leave you. It's putting us both through pain we don't need to experience."

Just then Joe's phone started ringing. He looks down and it was Billy. He was supposed to be at the apt 45 mins ago to run an errand with Billy.

"I have to go, Ava" Joe stated walking up to her and pulling her hood up over her head to keep the snow from further dampening her hair.

Ava bowed her head and nodded.

"I shouldn't be gone long" Joe stated bringing his head to hers and kissing her cheek, "Do you work tomorrow?" Joe asked

Ava shook her head in response.

"I'll come by when I am finished running the errand, ok?" Joe asked in a soft voice.

Ava nodded her head. Joe's phone started ringing again as he turned and walked away from Ava he answered it.

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR AN UPDATE! I KNOW THERE ARE A LOT OF YOU THAT LOVE THIS STORY! COLLEGE IS BACK IN SESSION AND IT'S MY LAST SEMESTER OF NURSING SO IT HAS BEEN QUITE HECTIC.**

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. **

**PLEASE COMMENT OR CRITICIZE OR REVIEW OR WHATEVER YOU WANT ... JUST POST SOMETHING REGARDING THE CHAPTER ;)**

Ava had been pacing her apt the entire day. From the moment she woke up and finished her shower she was walking back and forth from her door to peak through the peep hole to her window to see if Joe was going to show up. She was pacing since 8am. Her clock now read 9pm. She was sitting on the bed looking blankly at her feet.

_I deserve this_ she thought to herself. _I should have treated him better._ Ava through herself back on her bed with a sigh. She was positive he wasn't coming over. Ava picked up the bottle of vodka that she was drinking and tipped it towards her mouth. It was empty. She had gotten frustrated a few hours earlier and started to drink it. It was X-mas eve and she was by herself waiting on her ex-boyfriend to visit her. She was pathetic. She shook the bottle and looked into the top of it and placed it on her breakfast nook with a thump. Ava stood up and grabbed her jacked and keys and made her way out the door.

Ava stumbled her way down to the nearest liquor store which just so happened to be near the laundry mat where she first met Joe. It was closed. Even the skeezey laundry mat guy had somewhere else better to be on Xmas eve. Ava bought another mickey of vodka and sat on the ledge where she first laid eyes on Joe. It was cold but not snowing. She leaned her head back to rest on the window.

Billy was speeding down the street making his way to the x-mas party that was going down at his apt. He whipped around the corner and seen someone sitting on the ledge of the laundry mat window and laughed to himself shaking his head. As he drove closer towards the laundry mat he seemed to recognize the jacket. It was Ava. She had her hood pulled up over her head so far it was covering her eyes. Billy swerved and parked the car infront of her and got out.

"Jesus Ava, what the fuck? Are you looking to get raped out here?" Billy chuckled, lighting a smoke, noticing the empty bottle of vodka at her feet. He didn't get a reply. Billy raised his brow and placed his cigarette in his mouth to free his right hand to push up on her hood to see her eyes. They were shut. She was passed out.

"Hey. Hey, Ava! Wake up!" Billy started gently shaking her by her shoulder. She grumbled a bit and started to slide off the window ledge. "Ah Fuck!" Billy stated grabbing a hold of her. Billy picked her up and sat her in the passenger side of his car. Billy jumped into his side of the car and took off towards his apt.

"Ava. Come on girl wake up." Billy stated to her while trying to get her out of the passenger seat when they arrived to his building. Billy grabbed her and scooped her up in his arms honeymoon style and entered his building. She was still freezing. _How fuckin long was she out there_ Billy thought to himself. Her nose and cheeks were rosy and her legs were cold as ice.

Billy arrived at his apt with the party on full swing. The music was pumping and the apt was filled with the gang, their girls and a few stragglers. The door was left a little bit open from people moving in and out of the apt. Billy used his foot to push open the door and walked in with Ava in arms.

Everyone, including Joe, turned and looked at Billy confused. Billy entered and moved straight to Joe's room and placed her on Joe's bed. He would have brought her to his bed but he wanted to get laid tonight and Ava was in no shape to satisfy that need for him so he figured putting her in Joe's room would be a solution to that problem not to mention put him back in good graces with his brother. Joe walked in on Billy's heals with Jamie, Bodie, and Kate right behind Joe.

"What the fuck did you do to her? Huh, Bill?" Joe shouted giving his brother a shove in his chest. "Is this why I haven't been able to get in touch with her for the past 2 hrs?"

Billy stood straight and lifted his chin in the air. "Listen here Joey, I found your little girl here passed out drunk sitting on the ledge of the laundry mat next to the liquor store. Look at her she is completely incoherent. She is lucky I drove past and seen her because the way she was she was liable to get raped or beaten or both! So I suggest you think before you put your fuckin hands on me again." Billy stated with anger in his voice. "I don't know how long she was out there or how much she drank but I am guessing by how cold she is a long time and by how fucking lights out she is a lot!"

"What the fuck should we do?" Jamie asked worried for her health.

"I'll go run a warm bath" Kate said moving out of the room.

Billy and Joe had a short stare down and Billy walked past him and out of the room when Kate walked back in informing that the bath was ready.

"Joe, can you pick her up and bring her in or do I need to get one of the other guys?" Kate asked

Bodie moved forward, "Here I'll do it" Bodie said

"No, I can do it" Joe stated in the midst of lifting Ava in his arms. Kate and Joe walked into the bathroom leaving Jamie and Bodie outside.

"So, are we putting her in with her clothes on or what's going to happen?" Joe asked confused.

"We'll take her jeans, shoes and socks off. We'll keep the rest on just so we don't freak her out incase she wakes up confused." Kate stated

"Is this a good idea. You know just dropping her in warm water when she is so cold. Like, she won't go into shock or anything will she?" Joe asked cocking a brow to Kate

"I have no fuckin clue, Joey" Kate said honestly. "But, let's find out."

Kate moved and removed Ava's shoes, socks and then jeans. Joe gently placed her in the tub. The minute her body plunged into the water it was as though she was severely startled or shocked with electricity. Ava jumped and thrashed not knowing where she was completely confused that she was in water.

Joe sat on the edge of the tub getting wet trying to hold her down and calm her. "Baby, baby it's ok. It's Joe and Kate. Babe look at me" Joe grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"Wha ... What the fuck ... is going?" Ava started to look around trying to figure out where she was "where am I?" she slurred, obviously still drunk.

"I'm my bathroom" Joe stated in a chuckle

"How? What? Huh?" Ava didn't know what was going on. She turned to look at Joe in the eyes and slurred, "I'm so sorry Joey, so sorry" She began to sob.

"Ah shit" Kate stated. "Well, other than being incredibly intoxicated and emotional she seems to be ok, Joey Boy! She is all yours" Kate laughed as she patted Joe on the shoulder and walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey!" Joe shouted out, "not fair!" He turned and looked back at Ava partially clothed in his tub sobbing. "Come on Ava let's get you outta here." He moved and lifted her out of the tub and tried to place her on her feet but she was unable to stand she was so drunk. Just then her face went pale and her moved her to the toilet where she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. A banging came from the bathroom door with someone mumbling something about needing to take a piss. Joe shouted back at them something along the the lines of fuck off. No one else dared to bother them in the bathroom again. 2 hours and 8 vomits later Ava was passed out, head resting on the porcelain throne. Joe bent and picked her up from the floor and opened the door to the bathroom. The party was pretty much over. A few of the guys were passed out on the couch and floor. Jamie and Kate were clearing the bottles and as Joe walked out of the bathroom with Ava, Billy was ushering Samantha to his bedroom smirking at Joe.

Joe didn't say anything to anyone. He simply walked into his room with Ava in arms and closed his door. He removed her wet clothing and put her in a pair of his boxers and a t-shirt. He placed her on her side on the outside of the bed and positioned the small garbage bin next to her on the floor just in case she felt sick again. Joe stripped down to his boxers and moved to the inside of the bed and cuddled against her to keep her warm.

###################

The next morning Ava woke to the room spinning and someone's hands wrapped around her. She started to panic but turned to see Joe. Three Joes actually. She gripped her head and panicked feeling the need to be sick and looking for a pail or bin when she noticed the small garbage can next to her by the bed. She shrugged out of Joe's arms with emergency waking him and startling him at the same time. Ava sat up on the side of the bed and grabbed the bin and held it to her face as she upchucked. Once she thought she was finished she moved the bin from her face and felt someone rubbing her back.

It was Joe.


	12. Chapter 12

Ava moved from a lying position to sitting. She rested her elbows on her knees. He fingers were splayed through her hair while resting her head in her hands. _What in the hell did I get myself into now_ she thought rubbing her temples hoping that this throbbing headache would soon subside. She felt the bed shift and Joe move to sit next to her.

"Ava, listen .." Joe went to continue but was interrupted by Ava.

"I'm sorry Joe, but I don't really want to talk right now. I don't know how I got here or what I am doing here, but what I do know is that my head is pounding, everything is spinning, and within the next few minutes I am going to throw up again"

Joe nodded his head and moved out of the room and walked towards the kitchen. The kitchen was empty and so was the rest of the apt. He walked and looked into Billy's room and it was also empty which was probably for the best. He shuffled his way back to the kitchen with his belly rumbling when he heard Ava in his bedroom being sick again. He moved to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and shuffled back to his room.

Ava's head was partially in the small garbage can. She was shaking and dry heaving. Joe sat on the bed next to her and handed a bottle of water. Ava accepted it and cracked the lid, taking a large swig to help feed her dehydration.

"You can stay as long as you need" Joe breaks the silence

"I'm fine … Really" Ava said, "Actually, can you call me a cab please."

Joe grabbed his cell from his night stand and did as she asked. Within 5 minutes Ava was dressed and the cab was waiting. She moved out of the bathroom to make her way out of the apt when she noticed Joe was tight on her heels.

"What are you doing Joe?" Ava asked

"I'm making sure you get home ok" Joe stated matter of factly

"I'll be fine Joe" Ava stated annoyed

"I'm sure you will be but I would like to see that for myself" Joe stated

Ava couldn't be bothered with continuing to argue with Joe. She was hung over and tired so she allowed him to follow her and get into the cab. The cab ride was quiet and uneventful. The cabbie dropped them off infront of Ava's apt and Joe followed her closely into her apt.

"Well, I'm here Joe. I'm safe" Ava said with a sarcastic tone

"Yeah, you are" Joe said moving and placing his hand on her forehead then making his way to her bathroom.

Ava could hear the water running and made her way over to see what he was doing.

"What are you doing Joe?" Ava asked confused

"What does it look like?" Joe stated, "I'm running a bath"

"Ok … But you can bathe at home … In your own apt" Ava stated

Joe laughed, "It's not for me. It's for you. You are burning up. It will make you feel better."

"Oh" Ava said surprised running the water in the sink to brush her teeth.

Joe walked passed her, "It's ready whenever you wanna get in. It'll be a little cool but it will help bring down your fever" Joe moved out of the bathroom and shut the door.

It had been about 15 minutes and Ava was clean and resting in her bath. Her headache had passed but guilt was weighing heavy on her. She wondered if Joe was still in her apt. Maybe they could talk a few things over instead of her sitting in her tub feeling lonely. She waited a few more minutes and then yelled Joe's name. Within seconds he was knocking at the bathroom door asking if she was ok.

"Yeah Joe, I'm ok. You wanna come in and talk to me. Keep me company." Ava asked

"I dunno if that's a good idea, Ave" Joe replied but opened the door anyways. "You're kind of naked and stuff, it's a little uncomfortable"

Ava grabbed the small hand and face towel that was on the counter and put it in the water across herself. "There. Better?" She asked

Joe nodded and moved his way into the bathroom and sat on the toilet next to her resting his elbows on his knees. There was about 5 minutes of silence until Joe broke it.

"What in the hell is going on with you, Ava?" Joe said concerned. "I was supposed to come and see you last night. I tried getting in contact with you for 2 hours then Billy waltzes into our apt with you drunk off your ass in his arms saying something about you being passed out on the street? What's going on?"

"I was passed out on the street?" Ava asked in astonishment and disgust

"Wow, you really were blackout drunk" Joe scoffed

"I guess I was" Ava replied embarrassed. "I'm sorry Joe. I paced my apt all day waiting for you to come and when it hit late evening it looked as if you weren't. I started having a few drinks to release some tension but I guess I kinda took it too far." Ava confessed. "I was just so nervous and anxious about you coming over … I blew it didn't I?" Ava asked wiping a stray tear.

"No." Joe stated

"What?" Ava asked bewildered

"You didn't ruin it. I still love you, Ava. And as much as I try to push that away, I can't. I want to be with you, but there are things that need to be out in the open and things that need to be cleared up." Joe stated seriously.

"I agree" Ava nodded

There was another bout of silence. Ava broke it this time. "Joe?" she asked breaking his daze

"Yeah?" He asked

"You wanna grab me my robe from behind the door, it's getting kind cold in here" Ava asked pointing towards the door.

Joe moved to get the robe and Ava stood up from the tub and started to dry herself with the large towel that was on the edge of the tub. Joe couldn't help but to sneak a peek. She was still as beautiful as he remembered. He made his way over to her and wrapped the robe around her shoulders. Ava moved her arms through the holes to properly put her robe on. She moved her hands to criss-cross the robe properly. Joe grabbed the belt and tied it snug on her waist.

Joe moved his hands from her waist to her face. He cupped her face and looked her in the eyes. He stood there for a few seconds just taking her in. He moved in slowly and softly planted a kiss on her lips. Ava's breath caught in her throat. It was almost the same kiss he gave her the very first time they kissed it was perfect. Joe moved his hands from her face to her hands. He helped her step out of the tub and went back to the living area of her bachelors apt.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you so much to whoever is still reading this story. I apologize for taking so long to update. I know how annoyed I get when people don't update stories that I like so yeah, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. **

Ava woke up the next morning to an empty bed with the tales of earlier of the day swimming in her head. Joe had come home with her, kissed her, and then she fell asleep in his arms, arms that were no longer there. Ava sighed and pushed herself up to look for a note. Nothing. _Maybe he was in too much of a hurry to leave _one, she thought. Ava moved to grab her phone and sent a text.

U left? U ok?

She sat on her bed staring at her phone for 10 minutes waiting for a reply. Nothing. _Joey always had his phone on him_. Sighing she moved herself to her dresser to put her clothes on and get to her shift at the café she was already going to be late.

It was a warm day for the end of December. She trudged down the street, walking herself to the café with her hood over her head. It was an evening shift, she was still hung over, and if she remembered correctly her shift was with Kate. If she was lucky maybe Kate called in sick. Ava was waiting for a walk sign to appear so that she could cross the street when a car pulled up beside her. Jamie's car to be exact. Only Jamie wasn't driving. It was Joe. The window of the car rolled down.

"Get in" Joe stated, reminding her a lot of the night that Billy drove her home.

"What?" Ava asked a bit taken back.

"Get in", Joe stated more seriously with impatience.

"Joe is everything ok?" Ava asked concerned

"Ava, God Dammit, will you just get in the car" Joe stated raising his voice

That was the first time Joe had ever barked at her like that. It made her jump and then freeze where she was standing. Joe sighed as the car behind him honked its horn and Ava quickly moved herself around to the passenger's side and got into the car. Before she could ask a question his foot was on the pedal and they were moving down the street.

Ava examined Joe's face. He seemed upset, distraught even. She sat in silence, deciding to wait until he speaks first to not further upset him. Joe pulled Jamie's car into the café's parking lot but didn't stop the engine. He just let the car idle. Ava didn't know whether she should get out and thank him for the ride or stay and wait for him to say something. A few minutes passed and her shift was supposed to have already started.

Joe saw Ava hesitate and broke the silence.

"It's not gonna work"

"Huh?" Ava stated looking over to Joe confused, "What's not going to work?"

"This" Joe stated motioning between him and Ava.

Ava's heart fell into her stomach and suddenly felt like she was going to puke. She swallowed the bile that rose to her throat in a gulp. "Why …. But last night … We were good … You said you loved me … What happened between now and then?" Ava blurted trying to figure out what was going on.

"You were right, you know before, we're different. You should just go and live your life and make it better. This was never gonna work" Joe said looking straight ahead with no emotion in his voice.

"You didn't answer me!" Ava stated getting angry

Joe sat in the driver's seat and said nothing. Just stared out the windshield. Ava grabbed his face and turned it towards hers in a yank. Joe's eyes popped not expecting the snap of her wrist.

"What happened?" Ava asked concerned.

Joe stared straight into her eyes and replied, "Nothing happened, we're over."

Ava searched his face for something, anything, but there was nothing. He was dull, hollow, vacant from any emotion. She couldn't help but shed a tear. This was not Joey. She didn't know what to do.

"So what now?" Ava asked in a whisper, still holding onto his face.

"So now you get out of the car" Joe stated with the same faded look while he simply grabbed Ava's hand and removed it from his chin and moved his face back to stare out the windshield.

Ava fumbled with the door latch, completely embarrassed and heartbroken. She heard the automatic locked flip up and she pushed her door open and practically stumbled out of the car. She turned and faced the car while it still idled in the parking lot. _Perhaps he didn't really mean it,_ Ava thought still holding on to whatever hope she had left but then the car started to back out of the lot and drive down the street. Ava was frozen until the chime of the door of the café brought her back to reality. _Did that really just happen?_ She was in shock. She moved her way into the café and sure enough Kate was working.

"Think it took ya long enough to get in here! You're late" Kate barked at Ava.

Ava didn't pay much attention to Kate and moved herself towards the counter still dumbfounded as to what just happened. Her head was hung low staring at her feet as she replayed the conversation in her head.

"Hello … *snap of the fingers* … Earth to Ava, are you gonna get to work or what?" Kate scoffed and turned on her heel to walk away.

"I quit" Ava stated lowly.

Kate turned back to face Ava, still behind the counter that separated Ava and her, "What?" Kate stood flabbergasted as to what she thought she just heard.

"I quit" Ava stated more loudly but still with defeat in her voice. "You win. You all win." Ava turned and made her way out of the café.

Kate ran around the counter to try to stop Ava from walking out. "Ava, wait!" but before she could get the second word out of the mouth Ava was out the door.

Joe drove down the street and hung a right. He parked pulled the car to the side of the street and finally took a breath. It felt like he was holding his breath the entire time Ava was in the car. Joe turned the ignition off and leaned his head on the steering wheel. "This is for the better" he said out loud to himself, trying to convince himself that it was the truth. It was definitely the better for Ava, but what about him? Joe's phone beeped a text message, it was from Billy:

U on ur way?

Joe started up the car and pushed a smoke between his lips and lit it. He threw the lighter into the passenger seat and texted Billy back:

Yeah B there in 2

Joe pushed his foot on the gas and made his way to the office.

**GAH! Let me know what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

*Fast Forward 2 months*

It had been 2 months since that day in the café parking lot. Ava had tried texting Joe, calling Joe, but no reply. She had even debated going over to his apt to see if he would talk to her, but decided that might not be a good idea since Billy also lived there. Every now and again she would hear the engine of Billy's car go up the street, but that wasn't anything unusual. They didn't live that far away. And she would sometimes see Baggy selling on the corner near her apt. They wouldn't say anything to each other, he would sometimes give her a nod of acknowledgment, but for the most part she would just walk on by.

She got herself and new job at a 24hr diner, it was a small diner, kind of rough around the edges, not the greatest paying or the greatest clientele, but a job was a job. She became friends with a girl named Becky who worked with her. Becky usually had the same shifts as Ava. Ava was working a night shift with Becky tonight. The only other person working was Harry the cook. Harry was a large man, who was almost as round as he was tall. His name suited him well since he was certainly hairy. Ava had never seen a person so hairy in her life.

Ava walked through the diner's doors in a bit of a chipper mood. Since the day in the café parking lot she had been depressed and lonely but lately she had a new friend in Becky and she was picking up her life. School was finishing in almost 2 months and luckily she didn't let her grades fall like her heart did. Ava had just gotten her English Literature paper back and was informed that she was exempt from taking the final exam. One less final exam to worry about equaled a pretty good day. Ava moved behind the counter and put her jacket in the back near the kitchen. She went to the bathroom to don her usual diner uniform. A pair of nikes, blue jeans, and form fitted polo shirt that had "Sal's Diner" etched on the left breast pocket. Ava didn't know who Sal was, or why the diner was called that but that was none of her concern. Ava walked out from the back and the diner was booming tonight. It was a Friday night and people generally stopped in for a bite before going to party and after, so they were pretty much busy from 8pm-10pm and then 1am-5am. It was 8pm and Ava's shift was just starting. She quickly grabbed a pen and notepad and made her way to her section to give Becky a hand.

It was 11:30 and the rush had died down around 10ish but with the amount of tables that they had bussed there were plenty of dishes that needed to be washed. They were on their last set of dishes when the bell rang informing them that there was a customer who entered.

"Don't worry, I'll get it" Ava stated looking over to Becky who was tired and red in the face from working hard.

"You sure?" Becky asked

"Yeah, you go take a break, you look like you need one. Go on, get some fresh air" Ava stated shooing Becky to the back door of the kitchen leading to the alley where Becky had her smoke breaks.

Ava moved around the corner, eyes spanning to see where the customer had decided to sit. It was 2 men in the back corner; they were already toting the menus that had sat on the main counter. She moved around to the glasses and filled 2 up with ice water and made her way to the back table.

Ava moved her way to the table and placed the glasses of water in front of the men without even looking at them. She had done this hundreds of times and after a while everyone seemed to look the same. She pulled the pen and pad out of the pocket and clicked the pen to start writing.

"What can I get cha?" Ava stated in the same dull voice every customer got

There was silence. Ava smacked her gum annoyed, wondering why it was taking so long. Still nothing. Ava sighed and looked up and her gum almost fell out of her mouth. The two men who were sitting in the diner were Jamie and Joe. Ava froze.

"Ugh, … I'll give you a minute" Ava stated barreling her way back to behind the counter, into the kitchen and out the back door where Becky was sitting on a milk crate enjoying her smoke.

"He's here!" Ava blurted out trying not to hyperventilate.

"Who? …Who's here?" Becky asked stubbing her smoke out with the bottom of her converse.

"Joe … OMG … I can't breathe!" Ava stated shaking her hands up and down.

Becky grabbed Ava's shoulders and looked into her eyes. " Look at me!" Becky gave Ava a little shake, "I said look at me" Ava moved her eyes and connected with Becky, "Breathe, you have to breathe." Becky stated.

Ava closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths and centered herself. "What am I going to do?" Ava asked.

"You're going to go in there, take their order and bring them their food." Becky stated, "You are good, you are strong and you can do this."

Ava nodded her head, "You're right." Ava turned around and made her way back through the door and kitchen, god she hoped Becky was right!

Ava walked back up to the only occupied table where Jamie and Joe were clearly in a whisper conversation. Perhaps about debating on leaving, but it was too late. "SO, did you decide yet?" Ava asked nonchalantly

Jamie and Joe looked up to Ava as if they were deer in headlights. She waited a few more seconds noticing that the menu's hadn't left the spot where they had dropped them earlier.

"Listen, if you're not going to order anything, speak up because I have a shit load of dishes back there that need to be washed" Ava lied. There was only one more load of dishes but they didn't need to know that.

"Oh uh, yeah, yeah, we're gonna order" Jamie piped up breaking the awkward moment while Joe still gawked at Ava. Ava nodded her head to inform him to go ahead with his order, "Uh, I'll have a burger with the works with fries and a side of onion rings with a coke" Jamie stated.

Ava quickly scribbled the order down and shifted her body to face Joe's direction. But he said nothing. Ava moved her head up from looking down at her notepad and looked at Joe with a raised eyebrow. She turned her head towards Jamie.

"Is he going to order something or what?" Ava asked Jamie.

"Uhhhhh" Jamie looked over to Joe trying to figure that out himself. "He'll have the same thing" Jamie stated.

Ava turned on her heel and walked back behind the counter and handed Harry the ticket order just as Becky was walking back in from her break.

"So how did it go?" Becky asked going over to stand next to Ava who was looking out towards the guys booth from the kitchen

"Alright I think" Ava answered biting her nails.

Becky slapped Ava's hand away from her mouth, "Did he say anything?" Becky was curious, she had not only heard the story of what happened between Ava and Joe but seen what it had done to her.

"No, not even a word. Jamie placed the order then Joe just sat there and gawked at me like he'd seen a ghost. Jamie had to order for him." Ava stated still completely dumbfounded as to why Becky was laughing.

"What the hell is so funny?" Ava asked offended

"Oh come on Ave, you have to think this is at least a little funny" Becky chuckled

"Not really" Ava stated in a mousy tone

"Oh hun, c'mere" Becky put her arm around Ava's shoulders, "I'm sorry I'm laughing, it's just one of those awkward moments ya know, you either laugh or cry"

"So does that mean, I can cry?" Ava asked

"Nope" Becky stated and before Ava could reply the bell rang notifying her that the food was ready.

Ava grabbed one of the trays and quickly filled 2 glasses with coke while grabbing the plates from the ledge of the kitchen. She let out a sigh and made her way over to the booth.

"Here ya go" Ava stated placing the cokes down first and then the plates. "The ketchup, salt, and pepper are right there, so is there anything else you need?" Ava stated looking back and forth from Jamie to Joey.

"Naw, we're good" Jamie piped in

"Alright, well, enjoy" Ava turned to start walking back to the counter when her wrist was grabbed. Ava turned around and looked at her wrist. She would know that ring anywhere, she moved her head up to look at the person who was gripping her wrist, it was Joe.

"Ma-yo" Joe stated with his voice cracking

"What?" Ava blurted out trying to figure out what he said

Joe cleared his throat and tried again, "Mayo, can you bring me some mayo"

"Oh", Ava replied, "sure." Ava went to move back to the kitchen but Joe still had a grip on her wrist, "You gonna let me go so I can get you some" Ava stated slowly. _Is he high or something?_ She wondered.

"Oh… uh yeah" Joe fidgeted and let go of her wrist and watch as Ava moved her way back to the kitchen.


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's another one peeps. please review. It's short, i know, but please review anyways.**

As soon as Ava was out of sight Jamie started laughing.

"Mayo!" Jamie's laugh erupted louder, "of all the things you say you ask for mayo!" Jamie couldn't contain himself.

Joe moved his plate to the side and let his head drop on the top of the table. "I am such a fuckin loser" Joe stated keeping his forehead planted on the wood.

"Well I can't argue with you there, Joey boy" Jamie chuckled, "you better pick you head up because she is coming back" Jamie stated clearing up his laugh

Joe lifted his head and Jamie pushed his food back towards him while Ava simply walked over and placed the mayo on the edge of the table and walked away. Joe sat there and stared at the mayo.

"I've been waiting for 2 months to bump into her or find a reason to talk to her and when I do I ask her for mayo" Joe stated staring at the squeeze bottle of mayo in his hands

Jamie leaned over and grabbed the bottle from Joe, "Yup" was all he said while putting some on the side of his plate to dip his fries in.

Joe sat there and watched as Jamie scarfed down his food. Joe however no longer had an appetite.

Ava walked back over to their table about a half hour later, "Everything good here? All done?" she asked looking down at Jamie's empty plates and Joe's full plates. "Uh, was there something wrong with your food?" Ava asked Joey. Joe was never one not to eat or not take advantage of downtime to eat since he was always busy and rarely had time for at least a somewhat decent meal. "Are you ok?"

"Everything was good" Joe replied looking up at Ava with soft eyes. The same soft eyes she remembered from before. The soft eyes she was hoping would be revealed the day he left her heartbroken in the café parking lot.

Ava hesitated for a second but then chimed in, "That's funny because you haven't even touched your food"

"Yeah, uh, I wasn't hungry" Joe stated feeling like a complete moron that he was

"Ok well do you want me to wrap it to go?" Ava asked concerned looking over to Jamie who was looking like he was enjoying this spectacle way too much

"Yeah, sure, that'd be great" Joe stated moving the plates over to her

Ava moved and picked up the plates and made her way to the back where Becky was munching down a banana. Ava didn't say anything but wrapped Joe's food up and brought it back to the table with the bills. "Pay whenever you're ready" Ava stated and walked away.

A few minutes later, the boys moved their way out of the booth and Jamie walked out of the diner leaving Joe behind. He walked up to the counter where Ava was filling salt shakers. Ava looked up to Joe who as standing there with the bills in his hand and motioned for him to go to the cash where Becky was waiting. Joe hesitated as if he were going to say something then he moved over towards the cash register and paid Becky for their food leaving a decent tip. Ava lifted her head as she heard the bell ring informing her that Joe had just walked out when she noticed Joe had forgotten his food. Ava moved from behind the counter and grabbed the food and jogged out the door.

Joe was opening the passenger side door when he heard his name being called out.

"JOEY! … JOEY!" Ava hollered

Joe spun around and seen Ava jogging towards him. God, it had been so long since he heard her call his name. His heart skipped a beat when she stopped in front of him, her chest moving up and down from the light exercise she had just done. A smile came across his face.

"You forgot your food" Ava informed him a little out of breath.

"What?" Joe asked confused, his smile dropping from his face. He was expecting to hear something else. Something like, _Come back _or _I miss you_

"You forgot your food" Ava stated, her breath catching up to her while she held out the paper bag of styrofoam containers.

"Oh" Joe choked out and lightly took the bag from Ava's hand, "Thanks" he stated disappointed. Who was he kidding? He broke her heart and he expected her to come out of there running after him. He shook his head to bring him out of thought and moved around the passenger side door to get into the car when this time his wrist was grabbed.

"You sure you're ok?" Ava asked with concern in her eyes

Joe looked up to her to reply but before he could say anything Ava spoke up, "You don't look good Joey, you lost weight, you look tired and you never pass up food. Promise me you'll eat when you get home" she said motioning to the bag and then looking back up to his face meeting his eyes.

Her eyes stood strong but her hand that was still on his wrist and her thumb was stroking the inner part of it. "Promise me" she said softly completely letting her wall crash.

Joe's eyes shot up from looking at his wrist and his eyes connected with Ava's, "I promise" he replied.

"Ok", Ava said softly and let go of Joe's wrist so that he could get back into the car.

Joe wanted to grab her and kiss her, tell her he missed her and that he didn't want them to be like this but he stood still as he watched her turn around and jog back into the diner. His heart fluttered when he realized that she still loves him. Joe moved and sat in the passenger seat as Jamie started the engine and they moved out from the parking lot.

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	16. Chapter 16

**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW!**

The car ride between Jamie and Joe was quiet. Joe just sat in the passenger seat rubbing the area of his wrist that Ava was rubbing just moments earlier. They pulled the car up in front of the office and parked the car. Billy's car was already parked next to the van outside. Joe and Jamie made their way into the office to get their tasks for the rest of the night.

"Dog, you take the corner of Burns and Teller" Billy barked. Dog nodded and made his way out with backpack in hand and passed Joe and Jamie as they were walking in.

Billy went down the roll call and sent Jamie on his way to his corner. "Joey, you're with me tonight." Joe nodded and made his way out with Billy towards his car for a long night hanging with Billy on the corner. He never sold with Billy. He was mainly there for company. It was like quality time, as messed up as that seems. He would go on these all night corner trips often with Billy when he was younger. Not to mention, this way he knew how business was to be conducted and therefore if he were to be initiated he is already trained.

The next few weeks for Ava were normal. She went to school and work. She didn't have any more run-ins with Joe. She was no longer in classes and had this week of exams left to freedom.

Tuesday night was a slow night, not only work but for Ava. She had a test and was dragging her feet to work. She was talking to Becky earlier and was informed that she didn't have to come into work because it was so slow that Becky could handle it on her own but Ava needed the money. She wanted to have as much money as possible when she left at the end of the week.

The diner bell chimed notifying Becky that someone had walked into the diner. She moved from the back where she was in conversation with Harry and noticed it was Joe. Becky moved her way towards the counter where Joe was standing.

"Go ahead and sit where ever you like" Becky stated grabbing a menu.

"Uhhh, is Ava here?" Joe asked

"No" Becky replied

"Is she set to work tonight?" Joe asked

"Ummmm" Becky was debating whether she should lie and say no or inform him Ava should be here soon. Becky knew how Ava still felt about Joe but she really didn't want to get in the middle of it. But it seems like she was currently in the middle of it and Becky didn't like lying. "She should be here soon for her shift" Becky stated sizing up Joe

"Do you mind if I wait for her?" Joe asked while moving to sit in the front booth

"No, not at all, you want something while you're waiting?" Becky asked being a good waitress

"Just a coffee please" Joe stated

Becky moved away from Joe and back behind the counter to the coffee maker. Ava walked into work from the back door and walked towards Becky near the coffee maker where she was pouring a cuppa. Becky tried to give Ava a heads up by motioning her eyes towards the booth but instead Ava just looked at her like she was crazy until Becky pointed towards Joe. Ava's eyes grew big and she turned her back to Joe and locked eyes with Becky.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Ava asked in a panicked whisper

"I dunno, he came in and asked if you were working tonight I said yes and he said he would wait" Becky replied in the same sort of whisper.

"Shit!" Ava spat which made Joe's head turn towards the counter. Ava's head had been swimming since last Friday when she seen Joe.

Ava walked around the counter and walked over to where Joe was sitting and sat across the table from him. "What are you doing here Joe?" Ava asked

Joe gave a half-hearted grin and said, "I just wanted to see you and maybe talk to you"

"I didn't think there was much left to talk about, at least that was the impression you gave the day you left me standing in the café's parking lot" Ava said staying strong in her voice but losing it in the inside. _Why did he have to give me that smirk, god I love that smirk_

"I just, I just wanted to say I was sorry. You didn't deserve that" Joe stated

"No I didn't" Ava stated matter-of-factly

"You're right and I apologize" Joe said with sincerity in his eyes

"Thank you Joe, I appreciate that" Ava stated standing up as Joe did the same. "I have to go get changed for work" Ava stated toying with her jacket.

"Yeah sure, I gotta go" Joe stated turning to walk towards the door.

Ava moved and was about to turn out of site behind the counter when she heard her name being called out and she turned around, it was Joe

"You look good" Joe stated smiling over to her.

Ava tried not to blush but she couldn't help it. She smiled and nodded back at Joe and watched as he turned and walked out the door.

Joe left the diner and left to go pick up Kate from the café, just as he promised Jamie he would do. The gang was already there doing their usual antics they do while they are there. It was a Tuesday night and dealing was usually slow but since they had such a good pull in that weekend they were above what they needed so Billy decided to give everyone a night off. Joe asked to use Jamie's car and Jamie allowed it on the condition that he picked up Kate from the café at the end of her shift. Joe was hoping that even though he was a little late she would be in a good mood. Joe pulled into the café parking lot and Kate was waiting outside having a smoke. Kate moved and made her way into the passenger side seat.

"Hey Joey" Kate stated throwing her bud out before she closed the door. "How you doing?"

"I'm good" Joe stated

"You sure?" Kate asked trying to look Joe in the face

"Ah shit, he told you didn't he" Joe spat regarding Jamie and his run-in with Ava a few weeks ago

"Yes" Kate stated. "And before you try to bitch me out or something I think it was good that you saw her" Kate continued as Joe and her were making their way to the bar.

"Wha?" Joe asked confused, "I thought you hated her now"

Kate sighed, "I never hated her. I was just mad. You two were good together" Kate admitted

"Yeah well we aren't together so what does it matter" Joe stated annoyed his mood being dampened.

"You could be" Kate stated

"Oh please, Kate, stop acting like you give a shit" Joe spat as he pulled into the bar parking lot.

"Listen Joe, I'm not trying to be Mother Teresa here but have you even asked her?" Kate asked calming her voice

"Nope, and it doesn't matter cause it's over. After everything that happened. After what Billy did. There was no coming back from that." Joe stated

"Oh bullshit Joe! No one believes that you got rid of Ava because you wanted to even a moron can see that you got rid of her because of one reason which is because Billy told you to. The reason I know this is because I seen the way you looked at her and there is only one person who had the ability to take that away and it was him." Kate spat wanting Joe to wake up.

"What do you want me to say?" Joe spat back

"The truth! Tell yourself the truth and maybe you will see things more clearly" Kate replied

Joe bent down and hit his forehead on the wheel. "Fuck!" He was getting annoyed not because of what Kate was saying but because she was right. "You're right." Joe admitted. "About everything. The night after the party when she was drunk I went back to her place and we made up. Everything was supposed to go back to normal and it was going to until Billy told me to cut her out. He said if I was going to be a man and part of the gang that I need to cut her out because she is a liability." Joe lifted his head from the steering wheel. "And he is right. I couldn't handle something happening to her whether it be here in Boston or wherever she is going" Joe admitted

Kate and Joe sat in the car for a few minutes in silence taking in what just happened. Kate broke the silence.

"So, you're going through with it?" She asked

"Yeah." Joe replied

"When?" Kate asked

"I don't know the exact date yet but soon" Joe stated. "We better get inside they are going to be wondering where we are." Joe said as he opened his door and got out of the car.

Billy and Bodie were sitting at a table in the back of the bar and watched Joe and Kate walk in. Joe was looking down and out. He had been looking that way for the past couple of weeks.

"Eh yo, what the fuck is up with Joe lately?" Bodie asked Billy lighting a smoke.

"I'm not sure" Billy stated raising a brow looking over at Joe

"He's been in weird moods lately." Bodie stated

"I've noticed" was all Billy said in reply as he motioned Jamie over to the table.

Jamie was walking over to Kate when he seen Billy wave his way. Jamie gave Kate a look of "I'm sorry" and moved his way over to Billy's table. Kate went and sat herself on a stool at the bar.

"Hey Billy, what's up?" Jamie asked

"Sit down" Billy demanded. "You've been hanging out with Joe lately. What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked even though he completely knew where this was going.

"Don't fuckin beat around the bush with me. Joey's been with you a lot and I know something's happened cause he is acting all weird so I'm gonna ask you only one more fuckin time. What happened? And don't even think of lying to me" Billy ordered

Jamie curse under his breath and answered, "We ran into Ava"

"What? Where?" Billy asked

"At Sal's Diner. She apparently works there now" Jamie answered

"You keep your fuckin mouth shut about this conversation you hear me" Billy ordered pointing towards Jamie

"I hear ya" Jamie replied.

"Good now get out of my fuckin face" Billy replied while lighting his smoke with the candle.

Jamie moved away from the table and walked over to Kate. He said something to Kate and then they walked out of the bar.

"So what now?" Bodie asked Billy, "Is this going to fuck him up now?"

"Nope" Billy replied, "He's still going to be initiated, it's just going to have to happen sooner that's all."


	17. Chapter 17

**THANKS YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READ THIS STORY AND WHO REVIEWS. YOU ARE ALL AWESOME! PLEASE REVIEW!**

Wednesday night was Ava's last night at the diner and it was slow. Seemed as though everyone was busy in exams or their life to come out and eat. Becky had called in late so Ava was with Harry for the overnight shift. Ava was washing down tables for something to do when she heard the rumble. As always when she hears that specific rumble her heart jumps into her throat. That rumble meant only one thing, Billy. Ava stood still for a few seconds hoping that she would hear the rumble getting closer and then fade but there was no such luck. The next sound she heard wasn't the rumble fading but the chime of the door letting her know someone just walked in. She secretly prayed it wasn't Billy, but it was. Billy was standing in front of the closed entrance with his shoulders pushed out and his chin up.

"Hey Ava, a customer" Harry motioned to Ava to do her job

Ava moved over to where Billy was standing while Harry turned around and walked into the walk-in fridge.

"Why do I feel like you're not here to eat" Ava stated

"We need to talk" Billy informed her

"I'm working right now Billy, I really don't have time for this" Ava stated starting to walk away

Billy grabbed Ava by her arm and pushed the door open and walked her to over to the side of the building where he parked his car. Billy shoved her towards the wall.

"I don't have time for your bullshit, Ava" Billy stated annoyed as Ava moved and leaned against the wall.

"What do you want Billy? I have to work" She spat

"You're looking good Ava, you're kinda cute when you're angry" Billy snickered

"Oh, fuck you Billy" Ava spat

Billy took two big strides over to Ava and hovered her; "I suggest you watch what you fuckin say to me" Billy told her letting his index finger trail down her cheek to her jaw. Billy bent down and placed a kiss on Ava's jaw line.

Ava pushed Billy back and slapped him as hard as she could. Before she knew it she was staring down the barrel of Billy's handgun.

"You wanna fuck with me?" Billy asked

Ava didn't answer.

"If you don't wanna be with me you don't get to be with him" Obviously Billy didn't take rejection well. "You stay the fuck away from Joey, if I see you around him or hear that he has been around this diner I will fuckin kill you, you understand me?" Billy spat

"The only person I want is Joe, but you took him away from me. What makes you think I would ever want you? You are nothing in comparison to Joe." Ava angrily replied, he voice shaking.

Ava wasn't exactly expecting the response that she got. Next thing she knew her head snapped back from the pressure of the back of Billy's hand and she was falling to the ground.

"You'll never get a warning from me again, remember that" Billy stated getting into his car and driving off.

Becky was walking into the diner's parking lot when she saw there was someone at the side of the building trying to stand up. It was Ava. Becky ran over to Ava and helped her up. Ava's eye was already starting to swell.

"Jesus Ava, who was that? What happened?" Becky asked ushering her friend into the diner

"That was Billy Darley" Ava stated

"Holy Shit! What did you do to piss off Billy Darley, do you have a death sentence or something?" Becky asked shocked that Ava would have any connection to the Darleys.

"He wanted me to stay away from Joe" Ava flatly replied

"Joe?" Becky was confused. "Why Joe?"

Ava sighed, "Because Joe is his little brother"

Becky's eyes got wide. How did she not put this together before? Yeah, she heard the story of Billy walking in on Ava and Joe but she didn't know that it was The Billy Darley.

"Holy shit, it was Billy Darley that wanted you! Fuck some chicks around here would kill for that shot!" Becky stated letting her head float but bringing herself back down to earth when she looked at the status of Ava's face. Sure Becky heard Billy Darley was a sex god but at what price. She knew she didn't want her face looking like Ava's that's for sure.

"Yeah, well I was never interested; however, that feeling was never mutual. I wanted Joe." Ava replied grabbing a bag of frozen peas from the freezer.

"So what are you going to do?" Becky asked.

"Right now, I am going home. My head hurts too much to think and I have to finish packing my apt" Not that Ava owned much. "I think I put in my time for the night"

"Ok, here let me call you a cab" Becky stated grabbing her cell out from her pocket.

"No, I don't have money for a cab" Ava replied

"Honey, you've had a hard enough night, it's on me!" Becky offered.

Ava went home; she took three extra strength Tylenol, and went straight to bed. The next day she spent the entire day packing and getting most of her stuff moved into the Uhaul truck. She debated on leaving that night but it was almost 8pm and she was exhausted from packing, moving, and situating everything in the truck herself. The only real friend she had was Becky and she was working today.

Joe was over visiting Jamie and Kate. Billy had some chick in the apt with him and he really didn't want to listen to them fucking. Tonight was his initiation night. Billy had moved up the date and he needed low stress and a calm atmosphere. He thought he could kick up his feet and relax at Jamie and Kate's, but tension was high in the apt between Kate and Jamie who were currently in the kitchen.

"You need to tell him that he knows" Kate was hissing lowly through her teeth.

"Kate, we've been through this, I was warned by Billy, I can't say shit!" Jamie hissed back

"Fine! You were warned but I wasn't!" Kate spat as she walked out of the kitchen towards Joe.

"Joey" Kate called over.

"Kate, seriously you're going to get me in shit!" Jamie replied

Kate rolled her eyes and continued, "Billy knows that you ran in to Ava a few weeks ago and thinks that's why you have been different lately. **I **just thought you should know just in case Billy was going to go do something stupid now that he knows that she works at the diner."

"What!" Joe said shocked.

"Sorry man, he pulled me aside. I had to tell him" Jamie stated hanging his head.

"Shit!" Joe jumped up from the couch, "Can I borrow your car?"

"Yeah, sure" Jamie said as he threw Joe the keys and with that Joe was out the door.

Becky was at the diner. There were a few customers but not many. She was sitting behind the counter drinking a coke when the door chimed and she got up to go seat the newest customers. When she crossed the counter she realized it was Joe.

"Hey, uhh, is Ava here?" Joe asked scoping the place

"No, she's not!" Becky spat

"Do you know where she is?" Joe asked, his heart racing

"Not at the moment but even if I didn't I wouldn't tell you shit!" Becky raised her voice

"Whoa, what's your problem?" Joe asked wondering since Becky had been nice to him before.

Becky walked over to Joe and stood nose to nose with him. "You have some nerve coming in here and asking for her after what you brother did to her last night!" Becky stated

"What?" Joe felt like he was going to be sick, "What did he do to her?"

"You don't know?" Becky asked confused

Joe shook his head in response.

"Look, I don't know exactly what went down but when I walked through the parking lot to come to work you're brother was pulling out of it and Ava was trying to get up from against the wall with her eye swelling"

"That fuckin asshole!" Joe spat, "Do you think she will be at her apt?"

Becky sighed, "I dunno she was leaving this week and said something about her maybe leaving tonight so she might be gone by now"

Before Becky could say anything else the chime of the door went off again and Joe was already in the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

Ava lay in the middle of her soon to be old living area nursing a bottle of water when her door flew open and an obviously distraught Joey came burling through. Ava jumped up from being scared half to death.

"Jesus Christ Joey! Are you trying to give me a heart attack or something?" Ava yelled at him

Joe didn't say anything he just walked over to her and calmly cupped her face. "Fuck Ava, what did he do to you?"

"How'd you know it was him?" Ava asked her voice cracking

"I was at the diner" Joe said softly. Joe moved closer to Ava and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

A tear fell from Ava's eyes as Joe back up and scanned her apt.

"Where's all you stuff?" he asked

"In the Uhaul truck outside" Ava replied

"So you're really leaving huh?" Joe asked

"Yup" Ava said and choked back a sob, "I told ya Joey, I made a promise to myself. I got a job lined up in Denver."

"That's far" Joe stated

"Yeah, but the drive will be peaceful" Ava replied. "Some company would be nice"

Joe's eyes shot to hers and his phone started ringing. It was Billy he was probably trying to figure out where he was so that he could get the initiation over with and make Joe 'a man'.

"Let me guess. Billy?" Ava stated

Joe nodded, "It's supposed to be my initiation into the gang tonight" Joe without an ounce of excitement

"You should go then" Ava stated

"I should" Joe agreed but didn't move.

Billy was in his car. He had finished with the chick and was on his way over to the office. The guys were meeting him there for a meeting before Joe's initiation to go over the game plan but Joe wasn't answering his phone. Billy walked into the office and scoped the place. Everyone was there except for Joe.

"Where the fuck is Joe?" Billy demanded for an answer, but no one could. "No one has seen him?"

"I thought he was with you." Bodie stated.

"Naw he was earlier but then he left. He's not answering his fuckin phone" Billy was getting annoyed as he opened his cell and dialed Joe's number again.

Joe's phone rang again, but he was no longer in Ava's apt. He was in the Uhaul truck with Ava on their way out of the city. Joe looked at his phone one last time and rolled down the window. He threw his phone out and watched it smash on the side walk. He was leaving everything behind. Everything but Ava.

**Well that's all folks. So tell me ... Sequel?**


	18. Chapter 18

HEY EVERYONE! JUST WANTED TO LET YAZ KNOW THAT MY SEQUEL TO THIS STORY IS UP

IT'S CALLED "LEAVE IT BEHIND"

CHECK IT OUT AND REVIEW WHY DON'T YA!


End file.
